La mejor solucion
by Angelito55
Summary: Bella sabía que Edward Cullen estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance y ni siquiera soñaba que él pudiera interesarse en ella como mujer. Sólo había acudido a él como último recurso para ayudar a su familia...
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya sabemos a quien si_**

**_Y esto es solo una adaptacion de una de mis escritoras favoritas Helen Bianchin_**

**La mejor solución**

**Bella sabía que Edward Cullen estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance y ni siquiera soñaba que él pudiera interesarse en ella como mujer. Sólo había acudido a él como último recurso para ayudar a su familia... jamás habría podido imaginar la solución que le iba a proponer.**

**Edward conseguiría que desapareciesen todos sus problemas si Bella accedía a casarse con él y a darle un heredero. Era una verdadera locura, pero una locura muy tentadora: casarse con un hombre tan sexy y compartir su cama... Sólo tenía veinticuatro horas para tomar una decisión antes de que él fuera a buscarla.**

Capítulo 1

¿Que se ponía una para acudir a una cita con el diablo? Bella echó una mirada experta a la ropa de su armario, eligió un vestido y empezó a vestirse cuidadosamente.

El ático que compartía con su madre en un ba­rrio selecto a las afueras de Seattle siempre ha­bía sido su hogar. Era grande y lujoso, y representa­ba a la perfección los gustos de la clase alta.

Pero no por mucho tiempo. Pensó con tristeza que todo aquello tenía los días contados. Habían vendido cuadros muy valiosos, y antigüedades de valor incalculable habían sido sustituidas por muebles de segunda mano. Habían empeñado las joyas. El elegante Bentley había sido reemplaza­do por un simple sedán. Los acreedores espera­ban ansiosamente a que se declarara la quiebra, y a que el ático, totalmente hipotecado, se subasta­ra.

Las tarjetas de crédito de su madre habían llega­do al límite, y la boutique de lencería La Femme es­taba luchando por mantenerse a flote, pensó Bella mientras se ponía uno de sus pendientes de diamantes. Eran una reliquia que había pertenecido a su abuela materna, lo único que Bella se había empeñado en conservar.

En menos de una semana tendrían que dejar el ático, llevar sus objetos personales al juzgado para saber si el juez les permitía quedárselos, cerrar La Femme, buscar un apartamento mediocre y encon­trar trabajo.

Tenía veintisiete años y era pobre. No era agra­dable, pensó mientras se disponía a salir.

Hacía casi un año que salía solo para acudir a las invitaciones de los pocos amigos que le quedaban. Todavía había algunos leales a su madre, viuda de un hombre que había pertenecido a una familia inglesa de alcurnia.

La cita de aquella tarde era un último esfuerzo desesperado por implorar clemencia al dueño del edificio donde vivían, y del centro comercial donde se encontraba su boutique. El hecho de que también fuera el propietario de una parte del centro de la ciudad y tuviera un polígono industrial era irrele­vante.

En la escala social de la ciudad, Edward Cullen era un nuevo rico, pensó Bella mientras llegaba al aparcamiento.

Era poseedor de una fortuna inmensa. Tenía casi treinta y dos años, y era famoso porque hacía grandes donaciones para obras de ca­ridad. Las malas lenguas decían que solo lo hacía para introducirse en la élite social de los ricos y fa­mosos.

Un círculo en el que Bella y Renee ya no po­dían permanecer.

De todas formas a ella no le quedaba más reme­dio que tener en cuenta a aquel hombre.

Su foto aparecía con frecuencia en la sección de negocios de los periódicos locales, y también en las páginas de sociedad. Acudía a todos los eventos, siempre acompañado por la joven más bella agarra­da del brazo, por una mujer famosa en la so­ciedad que deseaba llamar la atención de la prensa, o por una de las cientos de mujeres que se disputaban su atención.

Bella lo había conocido hacía un año, en una cena que ofreció una supuesta amiga que la había dejado de lado cuando la situación económica de Renee trascendió.

Aquella vez, lo había mirado y se había escondi­do tras una ligera sonrisa y una conversación ama­ble pero distante. Había adoptado ese comporta­miento por instinto de conservación, porque tener algo que ver con un hombre como Edward Cullen ha­bría sido como bailar con el diablo.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. No tenía elec­ción. Llevaba varias semanas intentando reunirse con él, y había sido él quien había insistido para que cenaran juntos.

El restaurante que él había elegido estaba en el centro de la ciudad, al final de una calle estrecha de un solo sentido, en la que estaba prohibido aparcar, así que dio la vuelta a la manzana con la esperanza de encontrar un sitio.

Por eso, ya llegaba diez minutos tarde. Un pe­queño retraso que cualquiera disculparía, excepto Edward Cullen.

Lo vio en cuanto entró en el restaurante, apoyando en la barra del bar. Aunque Bella le dijo su nombre al maitre, él no esperó y se dirigió hacia ella. Era alto y peligroso y sus ojos verdes tenían un poder hipnótico.

Bella sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, y se le aceleró el corazón.

Había algo en él que alertó sus defensas.

-Siento que haya tenido que esperar- Él arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas.

-¿Es una disculpa?

Había un rastro de fiereza bajo el barniz de sofisticación que parecía confirmar el ru­mor de que su juventud había transcurrido en las calles de Chicago, donde solo sobrevivían los más fuertes.

-Sí -Bella lo miró sin pestañear-. Es que me ha resultado difícil aparcar.

-Podría haber venido en taxi.

-No, no podía -dijo ella sin alterarse. Su presu­puesto no cubría la tarifa de los taxis, y una mujer sola no se arriesgaba a usar el transporte público por la noche.

Él le hizo una seña al maitre, cuyas muestras de atención rozaron el servilismo mientras los condu­cía a la mesa y llamaba al camarero con un impe­rioso chasquido de dedos. Bella no quiso tomar vino, pidió un entrante ligero, un segundo plato y tampoco quiso pedir postre.

-Me imagino que usted ya sabe por qué quería mantener esta reunión.

La miró con detenimiento, observando su orgu­llo, su valentía... y también cierta desesperación.

-¿Por qué no nos relajamos un rato y disfruta­mos de la comida y de la conversación antes de ha­blar de negocios?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

-La única razón que tengo para conversar con usted son los negocios.

-Me alegro de no tener un ego frágil -dijo él, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa desprovista de sentido del humor.

-No creo que haya nada frágil en usted -era de granito, y tenía el corazón de piedra. ¿Qué esperan­zas podía albergar de convencerlo para que no eje­cutase la hipoteca? Aun así, tenía que intentarlo.

-La sinceridad es algo admirable.

El camarero llevó el primer plato, y ella tomó al­gunos bocados sin ningún apetito, con cuidado de no estropear el trabajo de presentación del chef mientras comía.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sobrellevar las próximas dos horas. Cuando se fuera de allí, tendría una respuesta, y tanto su destino como el de su ma­dre estarían decididos. Estaba segura de que la co­mida estaba exquisita, pero sus papilas gustativas no cumplían su función. Por eso, no hizo más que juguetear con el segundo plato al tiempo que daba sorbitos al agua mineral burbujeante.

Él disfrutaba de la cena. Utilizaba los cubiertos con movimientos precisos. Realmente, parecía aquello en lo que se había convertido, pensó Bella distraídamente... todo un hombre que sobresalía entre los demás, vestido impecablemente, con un traje a medida confeccionado por un gran modisto. ¿Armani? La camisa azul oscuro era del algodón más fino, y la corbata de pura seda. Llevaba un re­loj caro.

Pero ¿quién era el hombre que había bajo aquel traje? Tenía fama de ser implacable en los negocios.

¿Sería igual cuando ella hiciese su petición?

Bella intentó controlar los nervios y esperó hasta que el camarero hubo retirado los platos para pronunciar las palabras que había ensayado tanto.

-Por favor, ¿podría concedernos una prórroga en el plazo?

-¿Con qué propósito?

No iba a aceptar. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago.

-Renee llevaría la boutique y yo trabajaría por cuenta ajena.

-¿Para ganar un sueldo que apenas cubriría los gastos de una semana? -se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla e hizo un gesto al camarero para que le relle­nase la copa de vino-. No es una solución factible.

La deuda que tenían con él ascendía a una fortu­na, y ella nunca podría pagarla. Lo miró fijamente.

-¿Le produce satisfacción verme suplicar? -Él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Es eso lo que está haciendo? -Bella se puso de pie y tomó su bolso.

-Lo de esta noche ha sido un error -se dio la vuelta para irse, pero sintió que él le agarraba la muñeca con fuerza.

-Siéntese.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para que usted siga viendo cómo paso vergüenza? No, muchas gracias -tenía las mejillas muy rojas y sus ojos marrones brillaban de ira.

Él apretó la muñeca.

-Siéntese -repitió con una suavidad mortal-, no hemos hecho más que empezar.

Ella miró al vaso de agua, y por un momento so­pesó la posibilidad de arrojárselo a la cara.

-No lo haga -era una advertencia suave como la seda que envolvía una gran amenaza.

-Suélteme la muñeca.

-Cuando vuelva a sentarse.

Aquello era una lucha de voluntades y ella no quería ceder. Pero había algo en su mirada que la advertía de que nunca conseguiría vencerlo, y después de unos segundos tensos, volvió a su asiento, mientras se frotaba inconscientemente la muñeca. Sintió un ligero escalofrío al pensar que él podría haber roto fácilmente sus delicados huesos.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? -las palabras brotaron de sus labios antes de que hubiera podido pensarlas bien.

Edward tomó la copa, dio un sorbo de vino y volvió a dejarla en la mesa mientras miraba a Bella atentamente.

-Primero, hablemos sobre lo que quiere usted- El recelo y la aprensión le retorcieron el estóma­go-

-La lista de cosas que deseo incluye la plena propiedad del apartamento, recuperar las antigüeda­des, las obras de arte, las joyas y saldar todas las deudas. Además, quiero reabrir la boutique de Renee en Toorak Road con un buen contrato de arren­damiento -le resultaba imposible adivinar qué motivos tenía él para escucharla, así que ni siquiera lo intentó-. Todo esto representa una suma de dinero considerable -conjeturó ella.

-Un millón y medio de dólares, más o menos.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Es que ha hecho un inventa­rio? -le hervía la sangre de ira. Tuvo que controlar­se para no explotar.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? -apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-¿Quiere que se lo explique con todo detalle?

Había visto tranquilamente cómo se vendían to­dos los preciosos tesoros y pertenencias de su ma­dre, uno por uno. ¿Cuál era su propósito?

-Ordené a una persona que comprara en mi lu­gar todos y cada uno de los objetos que su madre se vio obligada a vender.

¿Qué tipo de hombre era aquel? Sin duda, un hombre que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir su objetivo. Algo que hacía a ella se le helara la san­gre. Bella miró sus marcados rasgos y sintió que estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por los nervios.

-¿Para qué?

La miró fijamente y esbozó una vaga sonrisa que, sin embargo, no denotaba ningún sentido del humor.

-A lo mejor ha sido solo un capricho.

Un hombre como Edward Cullen no había llegado hasta allí permitiéndose caprichos. Bella lo miró sin intentar disimular la indignación que sentía.

-Por favor, no me trate como a una estúpida- Él bebió un poco, alzó la copa y la giró suave­mente para estudiar el color y el cuerpo del vino durante unos segundos que a Bella le parecieron interminables. Después, la miró a los ojos.

-Usted me intriga.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Solo una ingenua o una tonta habría sido incapaz de entender lo que aquello sig­nificaba, y Bella no era ninguna de las dos co­sas.

Su orgullo y su valentía le dieron fuerzas para decir con sangre fría:

-Con todas las mujeres de la ciudad, solteras o no, a sus pies - deliberadamente hizo una pausa y añadió con sarcasmo-: perdóneme, pero no acierto a entender esa fascinación.

El camarero sirvió el café y se retiró con amabi­lidad pero rápidamente al notar la tensión que había en el ambiente. Bella reprimió su deseo de hacer lo mismo. Sabía que a Edward Cullen no le iba a im­presionar ningún gesto de esa clase.

-Mi padre y mi abuelo trabajaron en los viñedos de la familia Swan antes de emigrar a Estados Unidos, y consideraban un honor trabajar para un terrateniente tan rico -no dejó de mirarla ni un ins­tante-. Estará de acuerdo conmigo en que resulta irónico que el hijo de un inmigrante tenga el poder de rescatar a la nieta del reverenciado Joaquín Swan.

Bella tenía el corazón encogido.

-¿Se trata de una venganza?- Él sonrió fríamente.

-Solamente estaba explicando la situación.-Bella observó cómo él echaba una cucharada de azúcar en el café, y le dio un sorbo al suyo. La traspasó con la mirada, y añadió con una expresión enigmática:

-Todo tiene un precio, ¿verdad?- Bella tuvo el presentimiento de que la estaba manipulando.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere usted?

-Quiero un niño que lleve mi sangre, para que un día herede mi fortuna. ¿Y quién mejor que usted para darme un hijo que descienda de la aristocrática familia Swan? -él observó su expresión, y vio primero la duda y luego la ira reflejadas en su cara.

-¿Está usted loco? -le preguntó muy alterada-. Hay muchísimos niños que no tienen familia en el mundo. Adopte uno.

-No.

Ella lo miró sin dar crédito.

-Es una cuestión de necesidades. Las suyas y las mías -Edward hablaba con una expresión imperturba­ble.

-¡No lo es en absoluto!

La miró con los ojos entreabiertos, con una ex­presión tan implacable que daba miedo.

-Esa es mi oferta. O lo toma o lo deja.- Dios Santo. Aquello era un despropósito.

-Déjeme que aclare las cosas. ¿Me está pidiendo que me case con usted, que sea la madre de alquiler de su hijo... y que después desaparezca?

Él no fingió que no la entendía.

-No hasta que el niño empiece el colegio.- Sintió deseos de golpearlo, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

-¿Me está hablando de la guardería, de preescolar o del colegio?

-Del colegio.

-Casi siete años, si soy lo suficientemente afor­tunada como para quedarme embarazada enseguida.

-Sí.

-¿Y por eso tendré una recompensa de más o menos doscientos mil dólares al año? -ella hizo una pausa para controlar la indignación que sentía, y tomó aire para continuar-. ¿De modo que pudié­ramos recuperar el ático y todos los objetos valio­sos de Renee, pagar las deudas y reabrir la boutique?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué pasa con los años que yo tendría que pasar siendo su esposa?

-Usted disfrutaría de todos los beneficios adi­cionales que conlleva vivir en mi casa, acompañar­me a los eventos sociales, tener una generosa asig­nación -y esperó un momento antes de añadir- y compartir mi cama.

Bella lo miró con incredulidad.

-Perdóneme, pero no creo que acostarse con us­ted sea ningún incentivo.

-Esa es una afirmación sin sentido -contestó Edward con un atisbo de sentido del humor-. Sobre todo en boca de alguien que no me conoce como amante.

Ella intentó borrar de su mente las imágenes de aquel poderoso cuerpo en la intimidad, y sostuvo su mirada mientras le contestaba:

-¿De verdad? ¿Y esa idea la ha sacado del com­portamiento de las mujeres cuando están en su compañía y de incontables cumplidos del tipo «ha sido maravilloso, cariño»?

-¿Necesita usted referencias de otras personas sobre mi habilidad sexual?

No sabía por qué, pero Bella tenía la sensa­ción de que se estaba metiendo en arenas movedi­zas.

-Y cuando haya cumplido mi parte de este trato diabólico que usted ha ideado, ¿qué pasará?

-Sea más precisa.

-Después del divorcio.

-Eso habría que negociarlo.

-Quiero que me lo explique todo ahora. ¿Podría visitar a mi hijo? ¿O me apartaría del niño cuando ya no le fuera útil?

-Lo arreglaremos de la forma más conveniente.

-¿Conveniente para quién?

-No es mi intención borrarla de la vida del niño.

-Pero usted me limitaría el tiempo a las vacacio­nes y algún fin de semana que otro -estaba segura de que contrataría a los mejores abogados para ase­gurarse de que su influencia sobre el niño fuese to­tal-. Y por supuesto, un contrato prenupcial le ase­guraría que yo me iría después del divorcio sin un dólar.

-Podrá disfrutar de una residencia adecuada has­ta que el niño sea mayor de edad.

-Me figuro que pondrá todo esto por escrito.

-Ya está -deslizó una mano dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un documento doblado-. Ha sido firmado ante notario -lo colocó en la mesa, ante Bella- Lléveselo, estúdielo a fondo y déme su respuesta en veinticuatro horas.

Le resultaba increíble estar allí sentada a esas al­turas. El orgullo casi la había impulsado a dejarlo plantado una vez. Pero sabía que él no haría ade­mán de detenerla en una segunda ocasión.

-Lo que me está pidiendo es imposible.

-No está en situación de regatear.

-¿Me está amenazando con retirar su oferta?

-Yo no he dicho eso -la miró fijamente-. Esto es un negocio, ni más ni menos. Ya le he explicado las condiciones, usted es quien tiene que decidir ahora.

¿Realmente era tan cruel? Bella se sintió mal mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba su bolso. Si per­manecía más tiempo a su lado, acabaría por decir o hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

-Gracias por la cena -dijo. Sus palabras eran amables, pero no sinceras.

Edward le hizo una seña al camarero.

-La acompaño al coche.

-No es necesario en absoluto -respondió fría­mente mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. Se despi­dió del maítre y salió a la calle. Solo había recorri­do unos metros cuando él la alcanzó.

-¿Tiene tanta prisa por huir? -le preguntó Edward, mirando cómo las luces de la ciudad iluminaban sus expresivos rasgos.

-Es usted muy inteligente.

Se movía tan deprisa como se lo permitían los tacones de aguja. Solo tenía que avanzar una man­zana más y se vería libre de su presencia. Estaba contando los segundos.

-Buenas noches.

Él no se dio por enterado, la acompañó hasta el coche y no se movió de allí hasta que estuvo dentro. Bella arrancó el motor y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero él la sujetó y se inclinó hacia ella.

-Veinticuatro horas, Isabella. Medítelo. Tiene mucho que ganar, y todo que perder.

Después se incorporó, y ella salió del aparca­miento y se perdió entre el tráfico.

Maldito. ¿Quién se pensaba que era ella, por Dios Santo?

«No contestes a eso», le dijo una voz interior mientras intentaba concentrarse para salir del centro de la ciudad.

En realidad, un matrimonio de conveniencia no era algo descabellado en aquellos días. La cuestión era si podría hacer un trato de esa clase con un hombre que le desagradaba tanto.

Un hijo. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el estó­mago solo con pensar en la idea de ser madre de al­quiler. Edward Cullen le había asegurado verbalmente que ella podría según- siendo una parte importante en la vida del niño después del divorcio.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Espero que lo disfrutaran!_

¿Era un precio demasiado alto?

Primero, decidió que un abogado examinase lo que le había dado por escrito.

Después, tomaría una decisión.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Unos días después, Bella estaba junto a Edward Cullen en un cenador situado en los jardines de Toorak, la preciosa casa de Edward. Allí iban a casarse, en presencia de Renee y del abogado de Edward, que iban a ser los testigos.

La semana anterior había pasado rápidamente, y cada día había sido más ajetreado que el anterior, porque había que formalizar muchos documentos y arreglar todos los asuntos de Renee antes de la boda.

Justo después de que se casaran, Edward iba a firmar una declaración que autorizaba el pago de todas las deudas de Renee y garantizaba la devolu­ción de todas sus propiedades.

Bella alargó la mano para que él le pusiera el anillo, y después sintió un ligero temblor cuando le devolvió el gesto.

-Puede besar a la novia.

Oyó aquellas palabras y, por un momento, sintió pánico mientras él sostenía su cara entre las manos y le daba un beso sensual que removió algo dentro de ella.

La sorpresa hizo que abriera mucho los ojos an­tes de bajar la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa forzada mientras recibía las felicitaciones del oficiante de la ceremonia, Renee y el abogado.

Bella notó en el abrazo de Renee que estaba preocupada. Ya había llevado a cabo lo que había decidido, y se las había arreglado para convencer a su madre de que aquella decisión no era un capricho provocado por la locura. Pero en aquel momento, sin embargo, no se sentía tan segura de sí misma.

La ruina se había alejado de ellas, habían salda­do todas las deudas y habían recuperado todos los valiosos objetos de la familia. Estaba a punto de pa­gar por todo aquello.

El hombre que estaba a su lado era una incógnita para ella, y antes de que se hiciera de noche, le brindaría su cuerpo y se unirían en la intimidad.

Ser consciente de aquello la hacía sentirse muy insegura.

En los días previos a la boda solo lo había visto una vez, en el despacho de su abogado, cuando fir­mó el contrato prematrimonial.

Otro día la había llamado por teléfono para co­municarle el día, el lugar y la hora en que se cele­braría el matrimonio.

Aquella misma mañana, su ropa y todos sus ob­jetos personales habían sido trasladados a casa de Edward, y ella había llegado una hora antes de la boda. Había entrado en el gran recibidor de la mansión con Renee, donde Edward las había saludado y les ha­bía presentado al ama de llaves, Angela. Después, Bella había subido a su habitación.

Se habia puesto un vestido clasico,de seda color marfil, y la única concesión que le había hecho a su papel de novia era la rosa blanca que llevaba en la mano. Se había recogido el pelo y apenas iba ma­quillada.

Cuando vio a Edward con un traje y una camisa blanca impecables, consiguió reprimir su deseo de huir.

Tenía un aspecto de hombre indómito, fuerte y poderoso. La sensación se veía reforzada por su al­tura y su impresionante anchura de hombros.

El oficiante le entregó a Edward el certificado de matrimonio, hizo los cumplidos de rigor y se mar­chó.

Había champán y Bella tomó un poco aunque era consciente del efecto que podía provocar, dado que no había comido más que una tostada en el de­sayuno y una ensalada en la comida.

Le pareció frivolo e incluso hipócrita el brindis que el abogado de Edward hizo por su matrimonio y los canapés que se ofrecieron no le resultaron tenta­dores.

Edward percibió una sombra de preocupación por su hija en el rostro de Renee, y le ofreció algo de comer a la mujer que llevaría su apellido a partir de entonces. Vio cómo saltaban chispas de aquellos ojos marrones, y por un momento pensó que recha­zaría el bocado. Seguramente si hubieran estado so­los lo habría hecho. El abogado murmuró algo que Bella no pudo oír, y Edward dejó su copa en una mesa.

-¿Puedes acompañarme un momento al despa­cho, por favor?

Después de la boda, había que firmar un certifi­cado y el trato que habían hecho estaría completa­mente cerrado. Ella tendría que cumplir su parte... entregar su cuerpo y darle un hijo.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Ya no podía per­mitirse tener dudas sobre lo que había hecho.

El abogado y Renee se marcharon al mismo tiempo, y Bella observó cómo se alejaban el pe­queño coche de su madre y el BMW último modelo del abogado. Edward se dirigió al vestíbulo, y ella lo siguió.

-La habitación principal está arriba y tiene vis­tas al jardín. Y tienes la piscina, por si quieres re­frescarte -le indicó, señalando la escalerá que con­ducía al piso de ha deshecho tus maletas, y cenaremos en media hora.

Ella entendió aquello como un «hasta luego» y sintió alivio cuando subía las escaleras.

Había una fuente en el vestíbulo, y una preciosa lámpara de cristal colgaba del altísimo techo.

Arriba estaban las habitaciones de invitados, la sala de estar y el dormitorio principal con dos vestidores y un cuarto de baño con una gran bañera.

Todos sus cosméticos estaban perfectamente co­locados en el mostrador de mármol del baño, sus zapatos y su ropa en el vestidor, y su lencería en los cajones.

Le echó un vistazo al resto de la habitación y observó el agradable color crema de las paredes, los preciosos armarios y el tocador. Resultaba imposible no detener la mirada en la enorme cama, del mismo modo que le resultaba difícil olvidarse de los nervios y del dolor de estómago que sentía.

«¡Contrólate! Edward Cullen es un hombre como todos», se dijo con irritación.

Sin embargo, la perspectiva de acostarse con un hombre al que apenas conocía, aunque estuviera ca­sada con él, la hacía sentirse muy incómoda.

En realidad, lo único que tenía que hacer era dormir con él y permitir que sus cuerpos se fundie­ran en uno. A lo mejor tenía suerte, se quedaba em­barazada rápidamente y él la dejaba tranquila.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y desvió su atención de la cama. No sabía si debía cambiarse de ropa para la cena. Tampoco pensaba que Edward tuviera sufi­ciente tiempo para hacerlo y ponerse algo más in­formal.

-Supongo que has tenido tiempo para ver un poco la distribución de la casa -Bella oyó una voz grave que llegaba desde la puerta y se dio la vuelta.

Él llevaba la chaqueta en el hombro, y se había aflojado la corbata.

-Tienes una casa muy bonita -no creía que ja­más pudiera llamarla «hogar».

-Gracias -contestó él mientras miraba las curvas de Bella-. La cena está casi lista.

-Bajo en un momento -se decidió rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa. Entró en el vestidor y se puso un vestido rojo. Se retocó los labios y salió al dormito­rio. Edward la estaba esperando, y ella aguantó con se­renidad su examen. Salió de la habitación delante de él.

Calma y aplomo. Sabía perfectamente cómo comportarse, y se metió con facilidad en el papel cuando se sentó a la mesa.

Había más champán, y Bella sopesó la idea de abandonarse a los efectos del alcohol, aunque final­mente decidió alternar el champán con agua mineral.

Angela había preparado un auténtico banquete, y Bella intentó hacerle los honores en cada plato.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-No demasiada.

-Relájate -le pidió Edward -. No voy a tirar todos los vasos y platos y violarte encima de la mesa.

Él vio cómo abría los ojos con sorpresa y des­pués bajaba la mirada. Era todo un experto leyendo los pensamientos de la gente.

Muchas de las mujeres que él conocía habrían empezado a jugar al juego de la seducción, excita­das por la expectativa de dejar fluir su sensualidad bajo las sábanas y seguras de que el acto sexual les proporcionaría placer.

Sin embargo, la mujer que tenía delante estaba muy nerviosa; se notaba en la forma de moverse y de mirarlo.

-Me siento muy aliviada de saberlo -dijo mien­tras dejaba a un lado el tenedor. Se veía incapaz de comer nada más. Se imaginó aquel cuerpo poderoso arrasando todo lo que había en la mesa y aplastán­dola bajo su peso...

-¿Quieres algo de postre?

-No -¿era su voz la que había respondido? So­naba tranquila, cuando en realidad era todo lo con­trario-, gracias.

Angela entró en el comedor, recogió los platos, asintió con la cabeza cuando Edward le dijo que toma­rían el postre y el café luego, y se marchó.

Bella necesitaba charlar un poco, y le pre­guntó:

-¿A qué edad te marchaste de Inglaterra?

-¿Ha llegado la hora de las preguntas? -contestó él, arqueando una ceja.

Ella jugueteó con la copa y se la puso a la altura de los ojos para mirar a través del cristal. Vio pe­queñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, y las hendidu­ras apenas visibles que tenía en las mejillas. Tenía unos rasgos muy marcados, y una boca... Bella todavía sentía la caricia de sus labios en el beso de la boda, y el lento movimiento de su lengua.

-Todo lo que sé sobre ti se reduce a las habladu­rías -contestó tranquilamente.

-¿Si consiguieras más información las cosas cam­biarían? -en aquella pequeña burla había algo de ci­nismo y un carácter que Bella se resistía a explorar.

-En absoluto.

-Pero aun así tú prefieres ahondar en mi pasado y descubrir qué es lo que me convirtió en el demo­nio desalmado que soy ahora. ¿Para qué? -sonreía con los labios, pero no con la mirada-. ¿Para enten­derme mejor?

Ella le siguió el juego.

-Para separar la realidad de la ficción.

-Fascinante.

-Sí, ¿verdad?

-No te interrumpas, Isabella.- No le prestó atención al ligero tono de adverten­cia que había en su voz.

-La leyenda cuenta que te criaste en las calles de Chicago, que perteneciste a una banda callejera y que cometiste delitos.

-¿Y tú lo crees? -el tono se había hecho suave y peligroso.

Lo observó atentamente, intentando ver detrás de la apariencia, consciente de que a muy pocos les estaba permitido acercarse tanto a él.

-Creo que hiciste cualquier cosa necesaria para sobrevivir.

-Un pasado difícil, ¿verdad?- Llegar a poseer una fortuna tan grande le había costado arriesgar la vida y vivir al límite.

-¿Hay algo de verdad en todo eso?

-Algunas cosas -su expresión se mantuvo inal­ía pertenecido a la calle, había sido un lu­chador.

-Pero en algún momento te diste cuenta de que aquello no merecía la pena.

Tenía que agradecerle a un duro policía que hu­biese cambiado su vida. Un hombre que había des­cubierto el potencial de aquel muchacho bravucón. Él lo adoptó y dirigió su ira hacia las artes marcia­les, que disciplinaron, su cuerpo y su mente. La espi­ritualidad canalizó toda aquella energía en la direc­ción correcta. Y la fe de un hombre en su capacidad de triunfar.

Entonces volvió a la escuela, consiguió una beca y trabajó mucho hasta que se graduó con honores. Aquel policía le había hecho un maravilloso favor que le dio la oportunidad de enderezar su vida y... el resto era historia.

Nadie sabía que había arreglado el plan de jubi­lación del policía y que complementaba con mucho su pensión. O que donaba fondos para que los chi­cos que vivían en la calle tuvieran polideportivos. El mismo visitaba esos centros cada vez que viaja­ba a Chicago.

-Digamos que tomé la determinación de respe­tar la ley -dijo Edward con un deje de ironía.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a contarme?

-Por ahora sí.

-Pero no has contestado a mi primera pregunta.

-Tenía nueve años -y la vida, él lo sabía bien, había cambiado por completo. Al llegar a Chicago empezaron la tensión y los problemas familiares: su padre no había podido encontrar trabajo y al final había abandonado a su familia. La falta de recursos económicos había marcado su adolescencia y le ha­bía quitado a sus padres a una edad muy temprana.

Estaba oscureciendo, y Bella observó cómo los colores se difuminaban. La llegada de la noche le confería un matiz de irrealidad a las cosas y ha­bía una calma extraña.

-¿Más champán?

Bella era incapaz de deducir nada de su ex­presión.

-No, gracias.

-Vamos al salón. Angela nos servirá el café.

-¿Angela vive en la casa?

-No. Viene de martes a sábado con su marido, Ben. Angela cuida de la casa y me prepara la cena, y Ben se ocupa del jardín, la piscina y el mantenimiento.

Bella se tomó un café solo muy despacio ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que sugiriera irse a la cama? ¿Una hora... o menos?

Una parte de su ser quería el asunto del sexo zanjado de una vez, pero otra parte habría deseado ser capaz de jugar al juego de la seducción.

-La boutique está preparada en Toorak para que Renee pueda recibir ya todo el género. He organi­zado el traslado para mañana -la informó Edward

-La llamaré y quedaré con ella allí.

-¿No se te está olvidando algún detalle?- Lo miró con recelo, sin decir una palabra.

-Ahora eres mi mujer.

-Renee y yo somos socias. No sería justo por mi parte dejarla sola cuando hay que organizar to­das las prendas en un local nuevo.

Él la miró tomándose un tiempo para contestar.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo he dispuesto todo de manera que no estés disponible para ayudar a tu madre?

-¿Lo has hecho?

-Tenemos un compromiso mañana a las dos para jugar al tenis.

-Entonces tengo toda la mañana libre para ayu­dar a Renee -respondió con calma.

-No tienes ninguna necesidad de trabajar.

-¿Quieres que me quede en casa sin hacer nada todo el día, esperando que tú llegues por la noche a ocuparte de mí?

-Por Dios -dijo con suavidad-. ¿Ocuparme de ti? -Había algo en su voz que la llenó de temor.

-Dado que el principal objetivo es que me quede embarazada, los encuentros sexuales deberían redu­cirse a los días fértiles de mi ciclo.

Era imposible deducir lo que pensaba por la expresión de su cara. Sería un excelente jugador de cartas, pensó Bella. Pero aquello no era un juego.

-¿Como una yegua de cría?

La suavidad con que lo dijo era engañosa, y aun­que podría jurar que él no había movido un solo músculo, había adquirido una actitud despiadada.

-¿Por qué no llamamos a las cosas por su nombre?.

La miraba fijamente, y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no estremecerse al sentir el poder que emanaba de aquellos ojos verdes. Su intensidad asustaba.

-Vamos a dormir en la misma cama todas las noches -dijo él.

-¿Pretendes hacer uso de tus derechos matrimo­niales?

-¿Tenías la esperanza de que no lo hiciera?

-Sí.

-Pues te equivocaste.

-Eso es... -casi no podía articular palabra- bár­baro.

-Dudo mucho que hayas experimentado el sig­nificado de esa palabra.

Ella alzó la barbilla. Los ojos le brillaban de ra­bia mientras lo miraba.

-¿Acaso esperas que suba las escaleras contigo tan tranquila?

-Por tu propio pie, o te llevo en brazos -se enco­gió de hombros-. Tú eliges.

-Tienes la sensibilidad de un buey.

-¿Qué te imaginabas? ¿Que ibas a oír palabras de amor?

Bella se dirigió a las escaleras y dijo:

-Sería tan afortunada...

Lo que había dicho era una tontería, pensó, en­fadada consigo misma, mientras llegaba al piso de arriba y entraba en el vestíbulo que conducía a su habitación.

Los nervios que tenía en el estómago se intensi­ficaban a cada paso que daba, y era demasiado consciente del hombre que caminaba a su lado.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo que significaba aquella enorme cama cuando entró en la habitación.

Caminaba con pasos vacilantes. Esperaba que no se notase. Ya no era momento para tener dudas. Sin decir una palabra, se quitó los zapatos y fue hasta los cajones donde estaba guardada su lencería. Te­nía un camisón de satén con encaje, regalo de Renee, que descartó. En su lugar, eligió una camiseta de algodón y se fue hacia el baño.

Una ducha la ayudaría a relajarse.

Por orgullo, tardó muy poco en ducharse. Des­pués, se puso la camiseta y entró en la habitación.

Se quedó sin respiración cuando vio a Edward abriendo la cama.

Llevaba una toalla a la cintura que realzaba su cuerpo y dejaba ver los músculos cada vez que se movía.

Tenía la piel blanca. Sus caderas delgadas y sus muslos pode­rosos completaban una imagen que irradiaba poder en estado puro. Tenía una alquimia primitiva que producía fascinación e inquietud al mismo tiempo.

Ella parecía casi una adolescente con la cara la­vada y la coleta, pensó Edward, cuando percibió su va­cilación.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer_**

**_Esto es una adaptacion de una de mis historias favoritas de la autora Helen Bianchin_**

Capitulo 3

-¿Que lado de la cama prefieres?

-¿Es importante?

Demonios. ¿Qué podía decir? «¿Esto no se me da bien?»

Se acercó y se metió en la cama, atenta a los movimientos de Edward mientras se quitaba la toalla. Rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-¿Puedes apagar la luz, por favor? -¿era aquella su voz? Parecía que se estaba ahogando.

-No.

Cuando él se acostó, Bella notó cómo el col­chón se hundía un poco.

-Quítate esto, hmm.

Sintió cómo le deslizaba las manos por las cade­ras cuando agarró el borde de la camiseta y se la quitó. Iba a protestar, pero se quedó sin habla mien­tras instintivamente cruzaba los brazos sobre el pe­cho para intentar taparse. No tenía pudor, pensó Bella con rencor mientras observaba su poderoso cuerpo y su excitación.

Edward le agarró la muñeca y le retiró el brazo del pecho, y ella bajó la mirada para protegerse. Lo único que consiguió fue que le alzara la barbilla.

-No te escondas.

La suave reprimenda la hizo ruborizarse, y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Es posible que tú estés acostumbrado a acostar­te con mujeres a las que acabas de conocer -dijo mientras él le dibujaba suavemente el contorno de los pechos-, pero a mí no me resulta cómodo hacer­lo con alguien a quien apenas conozco.

Su cuerpo la traicionó y empezó a responder a las caricias con una excitación evidente. ¡Maldito! ¿Sabía lo que la estaba haciendo?

Lo sabía perfectamente. Bella apretó los dientes para no dejar escapar un gemido mientras él le acariciaba un pezón. Edward le rozó la sien con los labios.

-Por favor -dijo Bella. La voz le temblaba mientras señalaba la lámpara.

-Quiero ver cómo reaccionas a mis caricias -su­surró mientras su boca buscaba el camino hacia la de ella.

Con una suave presión hizo que sus hombros descansaran sobre el colchón, y ella alzó una mano para no dejar que se acercara. Pero aquel movi­miento resultó inútil y sintió que Edward le recorría los labios con la punta de la lengua, y después la deslizaba dentro de su boca para darle un beso largo y profundo. Sabía cómo hacer que una mujer per­diera la cabeza, y la llevó hasta un punto en el que su respuesta no tuvo freno.

Estaba tan subyugada por el placer, que no se dio cuenta de que las manos de Edward habían viajado hasta su cintura y se dirigían lentamente al punto de unión entre sus muslos. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando él rozó la húmeda hendidura, y no pudo evitar que una débil protesta se le escapara cuando él tomó en­tre los dedos la parte más sensible de su cuerpo y la acarició hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo más e instintivamente le empujó los hombros.

Un sonido profundo salió de su garganta cuando él introdujo un dedo para imitar el acto sexual, y ar­queó el cuerpo para escapar de aquel beso intermi­nable. Estaba disfrutando increíblemente, pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba por alterarla de aquella manera.

Bella casi gritó de alivio cuando dejó de be­sarla en la boca y empezó a mordisquear la curva de su cuello. Después, se dirigió hacia su pecho y jugueteó con el pezón hasta que ella le enredó los dedos en el pelo e intentó que parara. Pero siguió lamiéndola y empezó a descender hasta la cintura y el vientre.

Él no iría a... A Bella le temblaban las manos, y él se las sujetó sin ningún esfuerzo mientras le daba el beso más íntimo de todos.

Se resistió e intentó separarse con las piernas y los pies, pero él se ajustó a su cuerpo con facilidad y continuó recreándose en la sensualidad de aquella caricia, que hizo que Bella volara hasta regiones del placer que desconocía por completo. Perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio y se abandonó a aquella sensación maravillosa.

Él sintió cómo temblaba, y escuchó sus gemi­dos. Con un movimiento ágil se puso a su nivel y le abrió suavemente los muslos para penetrar en ella.

Estaba tensa a pesar de todo, y la tomó despacio, totalmente consciente del instante de pánico que estaba experimentando mientras intentaba soportar la presión. Gimió cuando él se retiró un poco para fa­cilitar el movimiento, hasta que consiguió entrar en ella completamente.

Cielo Santo. Bella tuvo una sensación casi dolorosa mientras se amoldaba a él.

Empezó a moverse lentamente, y ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro incapaz de controlar todas aquellas sensaciones. Sabía que la estaba observan­do, y lo miró mientras intensificaba el ritmo a me­dida que ella se adaptaba.

Entonces experimentó de nuevo aquella sensa­ción poderosa, casi insoportable, que la arrastró a la cima del goce e hizo que perdiera el control. Muy pronto, él la siguió por aquel camino mientras ella se maravillaba del alcance de su pasión.

Nunca había experimentado nada parecido. Él había conseguido satisfacerla y la había colmado.

¿Aquel era el hombre con el que se había casado solo cuatro horas antes? Se preguntó si aquella era solo una noche extraordinaria o si siempre era así. No era de extrañar que las mujeres lo desearan, se dijo, todavía temblando.

Un instante más tarde, emitió un sonido ronco de sorpresa cuando notó que él rodaba para apoyar la espalda sobre el colchón y la colocaba sobre él. Los ojos le brillaban de deseo. Le enredó los dedos en el pelo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Soltarte la coleta.

La melena le cayó por los hombros y él la acari­ció. Después, le tomó la cara con las manos y le dio un beso profundo.

Así que sabía besar, pensó débilmente. De uno a diez, le daba un veinte. Era un maestro de la sen­sualidad, y sabía provocar en ella exactamente lo que quería.

«Recuerda, Bella, que odias a este hombre». Tenía varios motivos para hacerlo: había trazado un plan diabólico para librarla de todas sus deudas a cambio de varios años de su vida y de un hijo.

Gruñó débilmente y consiguió zafarse de su boca y apartarlo.

-Me gustaría dormir un poco -creía que ya ha­bía sido suficiente.

Pero cuando había pronunciado aquellas pala­bras, sintió cómo volvía a crecer dentro de ella. Su erección se hizo tan grande que la llenó por com­pleto.

No era posible que fuera tan rápido.

-Después dormirás -dijo Edward mientras dirigía las manos de la cintura hacia el pecho de Bella-, después.

Le acarició los pezones con los nudillos, suave­mente, y después siguió el camino que conducía hasta la unión de sus muslos como si la rozara con una pluma. Le temblaba el cuerpo mientras aquella marea de sensaciones la invadía y se apretó contra su pecho cuando él empezó a moverse. El ritmo se acrecentó hasta que llegó al éxtasis.

Intentó controlar la respiración y no se dio cuen­ta de que su piel ardía de sensualidad, ni de que te­nía un brillo mágico en los ojos después de tanta pasión.

Edward la hizo girar para colocarse encima de ella y conseguir su propio placer, y sus embestidas fueron tan fuertes que, de no haber controlado su de­seo, la habría dejado dolorida. Podía ser que estu­viera equivocado, pero debía de haber tenido muy pocos y mediocres compañeros sexuales.

O era muy buena actriz, cosa poco probable.

Se separó de ella con cuidado, y se puso de pie al lado de la cama.

-Vamos a ducharnos.

-No voy a ducharme contigo.

-Sí.

La tomó en brazos sin que ella pudiera protestar y la llevó al baño.

-¡Bájame! -Bella le estampó el puño contra el hombro mientras él entraba en la ducha-. ¡No te atrevas!

Estaba demasiado cerca, y después de todo lo que habían compartido, no quería tenerlo enfrente.

-¿Es que ni siquiera puedes respetar mi intimi­dad? -le preguntó cuando él empezó a frotarla con el jabón.

-Acostúmbrate -dijo Edward cuando ella se intentó zafar de él.

No lo consiguió, y le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno.

-¡Te odio!

Él atrapó el puño que se dirigía directamente a sus costillas.

-No lo intentes, no lo vas a conseguir.

Era alto, fuerte y podía esquivar cualquier cosa que quisiera lanzarle. Aunque ella también podía usar algunas armas, cosa que no dudaría en hacer si tenía que pararle los pies en algún momento.

Dio un grito de rabia cuando él la levantó y le puso las piernas en su cintura. Ya no había ni rastro de buen humor, y se sintió inquieta.

-¿Quieres jugar?

Bella estaba demasiado enfadada como para tener en cuenta la advertencia que encerraba aquella pregunta, y sin pensarlo lo mordió en el hombro. Lo oyó protestar, y un segundo después, notó que él, a su vez, le mordía en la parte baja del pecho. Cuan­do alzó la cabeza, lo miró asombrada durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y él atrapó su boca con un beso de intensidad salvaje.

Aquel beso hambriento le sacudió el alma a Bella.

No podía moverse porque estaba totalmente atrapada por su cuerpo y su boca y desesperada­mente empezó a propinarle puñetazos donde podía, sin ningún resultado.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró aquello. Tal vez solo fueran unos minutos hasta que dejó de besarla.

Su imagen llenaba por completo su campo de vi­sión. Tenía los rasgos perfectamente modelados.

¿Aquel era el hombre que la había conducido por el camino del placer? Le había descubierto la sensualidad más salvaje y su cuerpo todavía vibraba al recordar cómo la había poseído.

De repente, notó la fina lluvia de la ducha, la vio caer por la espalda de Edward y sintió su respiración entrecortada.

En aquel momento, el día, lo que había signifi­cado en su vida, Edward, todo, le pareció demasiado y luchó contra toda aquella agua que le inundaba los ojos. «Oh, por Dios, no llores», pensó. Tan solo una lágrima habría sido un signo evidente de debilidad que ella no se habría permitido.

Por orgullo, continuó allí de pie luchando contra todas las emociones que amenazaban con destruir cualquier resto de compostura.

Lentamente, él le acarició cada mejilla. Notaba los labios hinchados y adormecidos, y no se movió cuando él se los recorrió con los dedos.

-Sal -dijo él con voz ronca mientras abría la puerta de la ducha.

Al oírlo, sus músculos empezaron a moverse y salió. Necesitaba escaparse de su presencia, por eso tomó una toalla y se envolvió en ella rápidamente. En la habitación, ya seca y con la camiseta en su si­tio le echó una mirada a la cama; las sábanas esta­ban revueltas y las almohadas fuera de las fundas, y decidió dormir en otra parte.

-Ni lo pienses -dijo Edward.

-No quiero dormir contigo -dijo con tranquili­dad, firmemente.

-Lo que no quieres es hacer el amor conmigo -la corrigió-. Ahora, la palabra adecuada es dormir, y nosotros vamos a compartir la misma cama.

-No.

-No recuerdo haberte dado a elegir.

-¡Vete al diablo! -le contestó. Estaba furiosa.

-Supongo que no quieres que te lleve en brazos-dijo mientras la atravesaba con la mirada.

-Y lo que ha pasado en la ducha, ¿qué ha sido? ¿Un ejercicio de sometimiento?

-No tendrías que haberme mordido -dijo Edward con una suavidad helada.

-Si querías una mujer sumisa y obediente, debe­rías haberte casado con otra.

-Pero te elegí a ti. Mi objetivo está claro, ¿o ya se te había olvidado?

Bella apartó la mirada de su rostro.

-Si vuelves a tocarme esta noche...

-¿Vas a luchar a vida o muerte? ¿Me vas a sacar los ojos? -se inclinó hacia la cama y arregló las sá­banas y las almohadas-. Ten cuidado porque tengo el sueño muy ligero.

-No puedes...

-¿No?

-¡Eres un auténtico tirano!- Edward se quitó la toalla que llevaba en la cintura y la arrojó a un lado.

-Métete en la cama, Isabella.

-¿Y qué pasa si no obedezco?

-Yo mismo te meteré.

Por el momento, rendirse era la decisión más sabia. Aunque no se sintió precisamente bien mientras se deslizaba dentro de las sábanas. Le dio la espalda y se abrazó a la almohada, a modo de desafío.

Pero él no pareció darse por enterado. Simple­mente apagó la luz y ella se quedó allí, en la oscuri­dad, escuchando el ritmo tranquilo de su respira­ción mientras se quedaba dormido.

¿Cómo podía quedarse dormido tan fácilmente? ¿No le inquietaba estar tan cerca de su enemigo? ¿O es que un sexto sentido lo despertaba con el so­nido más suave o el más ligero movimiento?

Bella se preguntó qué habría vivido durante su juventud para haberse formado una coraza tan dura. ¿Había sido tan difícil la vida para él, que no tenía corazón?

¿Sería posible que una mujer cambiara su forma de ver las cosas? ¿Sería ella capaz?

Dios Santo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? La única cosa que tenía que aportar en su vida era un hijo, y después del tiempo acordado, marcharse.

Además, ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio aceptaría a su lado a un hombre como Edward Cullen?

Seguramente muchas, admitió de mala gana. Todo su dinero le garantizaba la adoración de la mujer espectacular, la perfecta anfitriona y aman­te seductora que tendría por esposa. Y con toda probabilidad, estaría deseando tener un hijo con él.

Así que ¿por qué la había elegido a ella, cuando podría haber tenido a cualquier mujer? ¿Solo por­que se rebelaba y no se conformaba fácilmente, y prefería luchar por aquello que le importaba, inclu­so cuando no era beneficioso para ella?

Quizás fuera simplemente casualidad. Y tampo­co podía olvidarse de que ella pertenecía a la fami­lia Swan.

¿Pero aquello era importante?

Suspiró e intentó relajarse, cosa nada fácil por­que estaba tumbada en el borde del colchón.

Estaba empezando a notar la tensión en los mús­culos. Le dolía todo, por dentro y por fuera. El mor­disco de venganza que él le había dado le escocía, y se tocó con la lengua el interior de la boca, que él había magullado con sus besos.

Se habría puesto a llorar. ¿Acaso no se le atri­buían al llanto propiedades calmantes?

Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla y se la secó rápidamente con irritación.

Después de un rato, se quedó dormida y volvió a despertarse cuando sintió las caricias de Edward. La luz del amanecer entraba por las contraventanas.

¿Era así por las noches y por las mañanas? A lo mejor, si se quedara quieta….

Ingenua ,pensó unos minutos después, cuando empezó a notar el calor de la pasión en su cuerpo. El la hizo perder la cabeza, y le respondió con todos sus sentidos.

Después volvió a dormirse, y cuando se despertó aquella mañana ,el otro lado lado de la cama estaba vacio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wenas wenas chicas!! pes aqui toy como prometi!! Un poco hot este capitulo no?_

_jajaja!! bueno niñs cuidense mucho!! besos xoxoxoxox_

Y como estoy de buenas ya que vengo de bailar aqui les va un adelanto!!

-Creía que no tendrías ningún escrúpulo en arro­jarme a las fieras.

-Yo cuido mis cosas -la miraba fijamente, y su voz era suave como la seda.

Pero ella no le pertenecía. Por lo menos, no por completo.

Todo el mundo los felicitó efusivamente, y Bella mantuvo una sonrisa en los labios mientras saludaba a antiguos amigos cuyo entusiasmo no la engañó en absoluto.

**_-Creía que no tendrías ningún escrúpulo en arro­jarme a las fieras._**

**_-Yo cuido mis cosas -la miraba fijamente, y su voz era suave como la seda._**

**_Pero ella no le pertenecía. Por lo menos, no por completo._**

**_Todo el mundo los felicitó efusivamente, y Bella mantuvo una sonrisa en los labios mientras saludaba a antiguos amigos cuyo entusiasmo no la engañó en absoluto._**

xoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Bella miró la hora en el despertador, se levantó de un salto y marcó en el móvil el número de su madre.

-Cielo Santo, hija mía, no esperaba que vinieras hoy por la mañana. Puedo arreglármelas perfecta­mente sola.

-Entre las dos lo organizaremos todo en la mitad de tiempo -dijo mientras se dirigía al vestidor, to­maba unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una muda lim­pia.

-¿Estás segura de que a Edward no le importará? -Bella sostuvo el teléfono entre el oído y el hombro mientras empezaba a ponerse las braguitas.

-No veo por qué tendría que importarle. Como ya sé que solo tenemos planes para esta tarde, vol­veré a casa a tiempo.

Después se puso los vaqueros.

-¿Quieres que pase a recogerte? Tengo el coche, ¿recuerdas?

Demonios. Se le había olvidado.

-De acuerdo. Estaré preparada en veinte minu­tos. Te espero en la puerta.

Se llevó un susto cuando sintió que alguien le quitaba el teléfono móvil de la mano.

Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta para recuperarlo.

-¡Devuélvemelo!

Edward se puso el teléfono al oído.

-¿Renee? Vamos hacia la tienda. Nos vemos allí.

Después colgó.

Bella le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

-Me parece que se llama ayudar.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba medio desnuda y se puso el sujetador y la camiseta en un tiempo récord. Después se calzó unas zapatillas de deporte.

-No es necesario -le dijo, y entró en el cuarto de baño para hacerse una coleta y darse brillo en los labios.

Él todavía seguía allí cuando salió.

-No has comido nada.

Bella tomó su teléfono y el monedero y pasó a su lado.

-Ya tomaré algo después.

-Me ocuparé de que lo hagas.

-No me gustan los hombres autoritarios.

-Me han llamado cosas mucho peores.

-No lo dudo -le respondió en tono burlón.

Bajó las escaleras ágilmente y consciente de que la seguía. Un minuto después, el volvo de Edward se dirigía hacia Toorak Road.

La situación de La Femme era ideal, rodeada de tiendas de ropa exclusivas y de una tienda especia­lizada en cafés de todo el mundo y en comida para gourmet.

Bella tenía que reconocer que Edward era más que eficiente, porque le había consultado todo a Renee, había encargado exactamente lo que ella le había dicho, y se había asegurado de que la reforma del local estuviera terminada a tiempo para organi­zar todo el género cuando llegara. Además, Renee había dejado de pensar que era un ogro cuando dio su autorización para importar lencería francesa.

Los bancos habían vuelto a concederles crédito y, con el apoyo financiero de Edward, los re­presentantes de los mayoristas habían cambiado por completo de actitud.

Parte del género había llegado el día anterior, y lo que faltaba llegaría al día siguiente.

-Con que me dejes aquí es suficiente -le dijo a Edward mientras se bajaba del coche-, tomaré un taxi para volver a casa.

Paró el motor y la siguió mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

-No hace falta que lo inspecciones todo.

-Al contrario, tengo por costumbre ocuparme personalmente de todas mis inversiones.

Bella vio a Renee en el interior comproban­do las prendas que había en las cajas.

¿Era cosa de su imaginación, o su madre se la quedó mirando más tiempo de lo normal? ¿Estaría buscando señales de que Edward la había maltratado?

Podía asegurarle que no había ninguna. Por lo menos, ninguna visible.

-¿Nos ponemos a trabajar? -preguntó Edward

-¿Te vas a quedar? -Renee le devolvió la pre­gunta.

-¿No te parece bien?

-Por supuesto que sí -contestó con una sonrisa-. Hay que ordenar el género por colores, tallas y estilos. Me gustaría organizar hoy los expositores y el escaparate. Bella, tú separa las prendas y las vas colocando.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que hacer?

-Ve a buscar las cajas y las traes aquí -dijo Bella con calma.

Se pusieron a trabajar y, después de un buen rato, Edward dijo:

-Voy a ir por algo de comer. ¿Qué os apetece?

-Yo he traído sandwiches y una botella de agua. Están en la nevera del almacén.

Bella se levantó del suelo, estiró los brazos y dijo:

-Yo los traigo.

-Vamos contigo, cariño. Será estupendo sentarse diez minutos a descansar.

No quedaba mucho sitio libre en el almacén. Ha­bía estanterías en todas las paredes, una mesa y dos sillas. Bella puso los sándwiches y el agua en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias a los dos -dijo Renee con sa­tisfacción-. Ya solo nos quedan algunos expositores y el escaparate.

Durante todo el tiempo, Bella había sido muy consciente de la presencia de Edward, de la facilidad con que se movía, del suave roce de sus dedos cuando le pasaba alguna caja y de cómo se la que­daba mirando una fracción de segundo más de lo necesario.

Aquello la inquietaba. Y lo que era peor, la hacía pensar en lo que habían compartido la noche ante­rior y en lo que compartirían. En los ojos de Edward ardían la pasión y el deseo.

Después de comer, Renee se puso a ordenar y Bella empezó a colocar el escaparate. Edward se quedó donde estaba, y ella le dijo:

-No hace falta que te quedes. Voy a volver a casa con tiempo suficiente para ducharme, cambiar­me y estar lista antes de las dos.

Él le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

-No.

Se le aceleró el pulso y no pudo hacer nada para frenar el calor que le recorrió las venas, porque su cuerpo respondía involuntariamente. Lo maldijo en silencio.

Aclaró los vasos y los colocó en el armario, y después cruzó el almacén consciente de que la se­guía.

Se puso a trabajar y creó un montaje muy origi­nal para el escaparate. Vistió tres maniquíes con prendas de La Perla y añadió tul y lazos de satén. Apoyó un catálogo con fotografías en una silla tapi­zada de raso, y lo adornó con un liguero francés de encaje.

Después de un examen minucioso y unos peque­ños retoques, su madre dio el visto bueno.

Todo lo que les quedaba por hacer era adornar las vitrinas del interior, y Renee les aseguró que ella se las arreglaría muy bien sola.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto, cariño. Además, seguro que te­néis planes para esta tarde.

Bella recordó consternada el partido de tenis. Su reaparición en sociedad. Prefería pasar la tarde en una tumbona al borde de la piscina, leyendo, que jugar al tenis y soportar las miradas de todos los in­vitados.

-Sí, tenemos planes -Edward notó algo de preocu­pación en la mirada de Bella.

-Pues entonces tenéis que marchaos ya –dijo Renee mirando el reloj-. Es casi la una -le dio a su hija un beso en la mejilla-. Pasadlo bien y muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda.

-Hasta mañana.

La tienda había renacido, y estaba bonita... real­mente preciosa, tuvo que reconocer Bella mien­tras entraba al coche.

-Mañana por la mañana te acercaré yo, y duran­te el día haré las gestiones necesarias para que te traigan un coche -dijo Edward cuando ya estaban ca­mino de casa.

No quería aceptar nada de él, pero necesitaba de verdad un coche.

-Gracias.

-Le he sugerido a Renee que entreviste a algu­nas personas para tener una sustituía disponible cuando tú no puedas trabajar -continuó él, y ella se volvió para mirarlo rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «no puedas tra­bajar»?

-Tendrás que acompañarme en mis viajes de ne­gocios, y a veces también tendrás que salir antes para asistir a alguna obra de teatro, o a alguna co­mida de beneficencia -la informó Edward, dándose cuenta de que su enfado iba en aumento.

-La Femme es una prioridad para mí.

-Cumplir con tus obligaciones hacia mí debe ser tu prioridad.

-Te pido disculpas -dijo Bella en tono bur­lón-. Se me había olvidado que me habías compra­do.

-No me gustan las impertinencias -su tono de voz era suave, pero peligroso, y se sintió inquieta.

Comieron una paella deliciosa y verduras, y eran casi las dos cuando Edward aparcó en la parte delante­ra de una casa que Bella le resultaba muy fami­liar.

Rosalie y Emmet Hale.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Llevarla a aquella reunión era como echarla a los tiburones. Se imaginaba quiénes estaban en la lista de invitados, y sus sospechas se vieron confir­madas cuando entraron en la casa.

-Edward, querido -Rosalie empezó con el ritual de los saludos y cuando se acercó a ella se quedó muy sorprendida-. ¿Bella?

-Mi esposa.

Se recuperó rápidamente de la sorpresa.

-¡Qué estupendo! Enhorabuena.

¿Cuánto iba a noticia en llegar de un extremo a otro de la casa? Cinco minutos a lo sumo. ¿Y quién sería el primero en intentar adivinar lo que había detrás de la boda? ¿No habría empeza­do ya a circular el rumor con la reapertura de La Femme?

-Venid a la terraza a tomar algo con los demás. Emmet ya ha organizado la lista de turnos para los partidos.

Bella consiguió sonreír y controlar el deseo de desaparecer, y siguió a Rosalie.

Sin perder ni un segundo, la dama llamó la atención de sus invitados, les anunció el matrimonio de Edward y añadió:

-Somos los primeros en saberlo -se volvió hacia él y le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa:

-Te lo tenías muy callado, querido.

-Como casi todo lo que se refiere a mi vida per­sonal.

-¿Así que no nos vas a explicar los detalles? -le preguntó Rosalie cautelosamente.

El tomó la mano de Bella y la besó. Tenía los ojos muy oscuros y una expresión indescifrable, y tras unos segundos tensos, bajó la mano y miró a Rosalie a los ojos.

-No.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Rosalie hizo un gesto de resignación y dejó escapar una risita :

-Esto hay que celebrarlo. Emmet, tienes que abrir unas botellas de champán.

Bella intentó librarse de la mano de Edward con disimulo, pero no lo consiguió. Entonces se apoyó suavemente en su hombro y le susurró:

-¿A qué estás jugando?

-Solidaridad.

-¿A «la unión hace la fuerza?»

-Sí.

-Me sorprendes.

-¿Por qué?

-Creía que no tendrías ningún escrúpulo en arro­jarme a las fieras.

-Yo cuido mis cosas -la miraba fijamente, y su voz era suave como la seda.

Pero ella no le pertenecía. Por lo menos, no por completo.

Todo el mundo los felicitó efusivamente, y Bella mantuvo una sonrisa en los labios mientras saludaba a antiguos amigos cuyo entusiasmo no la engañó en absoluto. Había gente que le había vuelto la espalda, que había dejado de invitarla a sus fies­tas y reuniones y que había dejado de saludarlas, tanto a Renee como a ella.

Pero en su nuevo estatus de esposa de Edward Cullen, todos estaban ansiosos por reanudar su amis­tad. Lo observó todo con cautela y con un atisbo de cinismo.

-Querido -susurró una voz femenina.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se encontró a una mu­jer perfecta de pies a cabeza. Era muy atracti­va y hacía gala de una gran seguridad en sí misma.

-Tanya -dijo Rafe a modo de saludo. La mujer se dirigió a Bella, y con una sonrisa fría y superficial, le dijo:

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a robármelo? -Parecía una broma, pero no había ni rastro de sentido del humor en sus ojos dorados.

-Creo que deberías preguntarle a Edward.

Aquella sugerencia no fue muy bien recibida, y a menos que Bella estuviera equivocada, acaba­ba de empezar la guerra.

-¿Una de tus múltiples conquistas? -le preguntó Bella a Edward cuando Tanya se hubo alejado.

-Nos veíamos de vez en cuando.

Rosalie y Emmet empezaron a designar a la gente a cada uno de los dos campos de tenis que había al lado de su finca, y a Bella le tocó formar pareja con Edward contra Tanya y su acompañante. Lo que se suponía que era un partido amistoso se convirtió en una competición, pero ella era lo suficientemen­te buena como para devolverle casi todos los golpes.

Como era de esperar, Edward jugaba muy bien, y consiguió que llegaran a la final y ganaran. Después de todo el ejercicio que habían hecho, seguía tan fresco como si hubieran estado dando un paseo por el parque, mientras que Bella casi no habría po­dido con otro set.

A las ocho se sirvieron gambas a la plancha y ensaladas, y después café.

-Bella, tienes que venir con nosotras a la co­mida de la semana que viene. Te mandaré la invita­ción.

Con nosotras. Si Rosalie la aceptaba de nuevo, todas las demás también.

-¡Qué amable!

Cuando recibiera la invitación, no la aceptaría poniendo como excusa que tenía mucho trabajo en La Femme.

Prefería participar en obras de caridad a mostrar­se públicamente con mujeres artificiales y frivolas.

Edward se dio cuenta de que le estaba costando un verdadero esfuerzo fingir toda aquella amabilidad. Parecía muy frágil, y el brillo de sus ojos estaba un poco apagado. Cosa nada extraña si tenía en cuenta que casi no la había dejado dormir.

Se tomó el último sorbo de café y se acercó a ella.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí -respondió llanamente. Estaba muy cansada y tenía muchas ganas de irse a la cama.

Aunque irse a la cama significaba compartir su intimidad con un hombre que estaba causando estra­gos en sus emociones. Tenía sentimientos ambiva­lentes hacia él. No había habido ni una sola vez du­rante el día en que él la hubiese mirado y no se hubiese estremecido al recordar la noche anterior. Su boca, sus manos... Algo se le removía por dentro.

Unos minutos después, les dieron las gracias a sus anfitriones y se despidieron de los demás.

Bella se metió en el coche y descansó la ca­beza en el respaldo.

-Lo has hecho muy bien.

-¿Te refieres al tenis o a mis habilidades socia­les?

Arrancó el motor y salieron a la carretera.

-A las dos cosas.

-¡Oh, un cumplido! -dijo aquello en un tono burlón.

Llegaron a casa en pocos minutos. Estaba desean­do darse una ducha y meterse a la cama... a dormir. Pero se dio cuenta de que tenía pocas posibilidades de conseguirlo cuando Edward la siguió hasta la ducha.

-¿No te parece que estás llevando el asunto de la proximidad demasiado lejos?- Le acarició los hombros.

-Te has puesto morena.

Estaban tan cerca, que ella era consciente como nunca de su cuerpo poderoso. Era todo virilidad. Tenía una fuerza irresistible que inundaba sus senti­dos.

«Mira al frente. Aléjate de él ahora mismo», le advirtió una voz interior. De lo contrario, se vería arrastrada a hacer algo que no sabía si tendría fuer­zas para soportar.

Advirtió que tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la parte izquierda del pecho, que no parecía de una operación. ¿Sería la señal de una cuchillada? Le­vantó la cabeza y vio otra cicatriz cerca del cuello, que parecía causada por una herida de bala. Tenía un símbolo oriental tatuado en el brazo derecho, y se preguntó por qué no se lo habría borrado.

-¿Recuerdos de la batalla?

-De mi pasado inconfesable.

-¿Hasta qué punto inconfesable?

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo cuente? -Tenía recuerdos de su juventud que no quería compartir con nadie.

-Qué sensible eres -dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Ella tomó el jabón e intentó no hacer caso de su presencia, pero era bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones de la ducha.

Unos segundos después, le quitó el jabón y ella lo miró con enfado.

-Una escena de seducción no es precisamente lo que más me apetece ahora.

-¿Por qué no cierras los ojos y te relajas?

Aquello era el camino seguro hacia el desastre. Ya estaba empezando a sentir el calor que le reco­rría el cuerpo bajo sus caricias, y se le estaba acele­rando el pulso.

-No quiero. Al menos, no esta noche.- Notó en su voz el cansancio y la fragilidad, y deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros.

-¿Duele, eh?

Sí, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no trabajaba y que no hacía deporte. Había sido socia de un gimnasio, pero fue una de las primeras cosas que tuvo que dejar cuando su situación eco­nómica empeoró.

Dios Santo. Los dedos de Edward estaban desha­ciendo las contracturas y relajando sus músculos. Cedió a la tentación de hacer lo que él le había di­cho y cerró los ojos.

Habría sido delicioso volverse hacia él y descan­sar entre sus brazos, sentir sus manos borrando toda la tensión del día.

No sabía por qué estaba pensando todo aquello. Edward Cullen solo tenía un objetivo, que era satisfa­cer su libido y tener un hijo.

Con un gruñido, se movió y se escapó de la du­cha. Se tapó con una toalla y salió a la habitación. Edward llegó justo cuando se estaba poniendo la cami­seta de dormir, y vio las pequeñas marcas que tenía en la piel. Sus ojos se achicaron.

No le gustaba hacer daño a nadie, y se preguntó por qué le molestaba tanto que aquella mujer lleva­ra las señales de sus caricias.

Observó su figura esbelta y grácil. Tenía las piernas delgadas y bien definidas, y se movía con gracia.

-¿Por qué te pones una camiseta de algodón para dormir si podrías llevar la mejor lencería de La Femme?

Bella lo miró desafiante.

-A lo mejor me lo pongo como repelente.

-Bueno, como lo que llevas no te va a durar mu­cho tiempo puesto, no importa.

No respondió y se metió en la cama. Al rato notó que él se acostaba también y su cuerpo se puso ten­so esperando que la acariciase, pero los minutos pasaron y el cansancio hizo que se quedara profunda­mente dormida.

Poco antes del amanecer, sintió que le acariciaba los muslos, y suavemente le quitaba la camiseta. In­tentó protestar, pero Edward la acercó a él y le acarició con la boca la parte más sensible del cuello.

Bella lo empujó y emitió un sonido ronco cuando sus labios siguieron el camino hacia sus pe­chos y la cubrió de besos hasta llegar al vientre.

Sabía a mujer, cálida y sensual, y se recreó un rato saboreándola, acariciando sus caderas mientras ella perdía el control. Entonces le abrió los muslos y se hundió en ella profundamente, sintiendo cómo se adaptaba a él, y oyó su respiración entrecortada cuando empezó a moverse suavemente hasta que le clavó los dedos en la espalda y siguió su ritmo.

Después, se quedaron dormidos.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer!_**

**_Esta historia no es mas que una adaptacion de la autora Bianchin!_**

Capítulo 5

Desayunaron en la terraza, mientras Bella miraba las páginas de moda del perió­dico y Edward las de negocios.

Estaba relajado y cómodo. Se apoyaba en el res­paldo de la silla con gracia felina. Llevaba el pelo perfectamente peinado, estaba recién afeitado y tenía dos botones de la camisa sin abotonar. La chaqueta y la corbata descansaban en la silla de al lado. El male­tín y el ordenador portátil estaban en el suelo.

El importante ejecutivo, pensó ella distraída­mente, poderoso y con una autoridad incontestable. Tenía una inflexibilidad y una dureza que sin duda provenían de haber sobrevivido, contra todo pro­nóstico, a la vida en la calle.

Él alzó la vista y la miró fijamente.

-Si has acabado ya, tenemos que irnos, Eran casi las ocho y media cuando llegaron a la boutique.

-Tengo una cena de negocios hoy.- Bella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del coche.

-¿Así que no te espero despierta?- Él hizo caso omiso del deje de cinismo que ha­bía en sus palabras.

-Esta tarde te traerán el coche.

-Gracias.

Salió del coche y cerró la puerta, y vio cómo el volvo se perdía en la marea de tráfico.

Renee ya estaba en la tienda. Entre las dos hi­cieron algunos cambios, comprobaron la lista del género y se pusieron a hablar sobre el diseño de su nuevo catálogo. Estuvieron ocupadas toda la maña­na porque pasaron por allí muchas mujeres para co­nocer la tienda, curiosear y comprar.

Unas cuantas antiguas dientas entraron, hicieron sus compras e intentaron reanudar la amistad, pero Bella pensó que todo aquello era superficial e interesado; querían estar en buenas relaciones con su poderoso marido. Aun así, se comportó amable­mente. Los negocios eran los negocios, y era una cuestión de orgullo que la tienda tuviera éxito.

Comieron en quince minutos cada una, en dife­rentes turnos, y a media tarde recibieron el resto del género.

Un poco después, un vendedor se presentó con las llaves de un BMW que estaba aparcado fuera.

Más tarde, Bella firmó un documento para un importante banco de la ciudad. Le entregaron una carpeta con una libreta de cheques y tarjetas de cré­dito a nombre de Isabella Cullen.

Edward estaba cumpliendo a la perfección su parte del trato, pensó Bella.

No sabía por qué la molestaba tanto. Intentó analizar el motivo, y lo atribuyó a la forma en que Edward había empezado a controlar su vida. Sin em­bargo, si era sincera consigo misma, debía admitir que ella le había brindado esa oportunidad.

¡Cómo si hubiera tenido otra opción!

Nadie en su sano juicio habría elegido la ruina si se le hubiera ofrecido un trato tan beneficioso. Pero estaba teniendo que pagar un precio muy alto. No sabía si sería capaz de cumplir su parte del trato.

Reflexionar no la estaba ayudando mucho en aquel momento, así que decidió concentrarse en el trabajo y colocar las nuevas prendas que habían recibido.

A las cinco y media cerraron, hicieron caja y se quedaron muy satisfechas con el resultado.

Bella llegó a casa algo más tarde de las seis.

En la parte de detrás de la casa se había nivelado el terreno para construir una piscina y un gimnasio enormes, así que se quitó el traje de chaqueta, se puso el bañador y se fue a nadar. Hizo varios largos y después tomó una ducha.

Cenó una ensalada de pollo que Angela había de­jado en la nevera y se puso a ver la televisión du­rante un rato. A las diez y media se fue a dormir.

¿A qué hora volvería Edward? Se abrazó a la almo­hada y se dijo que no le importaba en absoluto. Cuanto más tarde mejor, porque seguramente llega­ría cansado y no la molestaría.

No había ninguna posibilidad de que eso ocu­rriera, protestó mentalmente mientras se despertaba con el roce de los labios de Edward en el hombro. Consideró que su propia satisfacción no era más que un beneficio extra que podía obtener de aquel trato diabólico.

Al día siguiente, cuando estaban desayunando, Bella se acordó del BMW.

-Muchas gracias por el coche y por gestionar to­dos los asuntos del banco.

Edward se terminó el café y se sirvió otro.

-Siempre intento que tengas algo que agradecer­me.

El doble sentido era evidente, y a Bella le dio mucha rabia sentir aquel calor en sus mejillas.

-Delicioso -dijo él en un tono un poco burlón-. Una mujer de hoy en día que conserva la capacidad de ruborizarse.

-Hacer que me ruborice es una de tus cualida­des.

-Uno de mis múltiples encantos -asintió con ironía.

Entonces ella se levantó de la silla.

-Le diré a Renee que hoy voy a llegar tempra­no.

-Hasta luego.

La boutique estaba prosperando rápidamente, para alegría de Bella y Renee. Casi no tenían ni un momento de tranquilidad, así que entrevistaron a varias mujeres para trabajar media jornada o jorna­da completa cuando ellas no pudieran ir a la tienda.

Por las noches estaba con Edward.

Durante la primera semana, se estableció la ruti­na. Cenaban y Edward se encerraba en su despacho y normalmente no salía antes de las diez.

Bella trabajaba en uno de los escritorios de la casa; hacía las cuentas, comprobaba el género y na­vegaba por diferentes páginas de Internet para con­seguir ideas que hicieran de La Femme una tienda perfectamente administrada, y que siempre tuviera las últimas propuestas para sus clientes.

Edward era uno de los pocos elegidos que podía soportar una jornada de trabajo agotadora y dormir solo unas cinco horas. Incluso menos, si se tenía encuenta todas las veces que la despertaba por la noche. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantenerse emocionalmente alejada de él.

El sábado amaneció soleado y brillante. Era uno de los mejores días para el comercio, ya que la gente tenía parte del día libre para ir de compras.

Era el día perfecto para que Alice, la nueva dependienta, empezase a trabajar. Bella tenía que irse de la tienda una hora antes para asistir con Edward a una cena.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar llegar tarde. Se en­contró un grave accidente de tráfico en la autopista y la policía tardó en llegar para organizar el tráfico.

Llegó a la entrada de la casa y dio un frenazo. Corrió escaleras arriba y paró en seco a la entra­da de la habitación cuando vio a Edward poniéndose el fajín del esmoquin sobre una camisa blanquísi­ma.

La traspasó con la mirada y le dijo:

-Llegas tarde.

-¿Vas a matarme? -con aquella respuesta tan su­perficial trataba de esconder su nerviosismo. Las si­renas, la policía y la ambulancia le habían traído a la mente las vivas imágenes del accidente en el que su padre había muerto cuando era niña.

Estaba asustada y tenía los ojos muy brillantes, y él estaba seguro de que no era por haber subido co­rriendo las escaleras. Dejó la corbata sobre la cama y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?

¿Solo había pasado una semana, y él ya podía adivinarle el pensamiento?

-No tengo tiempo para explicaciones.- Edward le tomó la barbilla y le giró la cabeza para que lo mirase.

-Podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder cinco minutos.

Aquello era privado y muy personal, y no quería hablar sobre ello.

-Por favor, tengo que ducharme y arreglarme en veinte minutos.

-En treinta.

No soltaba su barbilla, y ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?

-Puedo averiguarlo muy fácilmente, así que ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?

-Eres un miserable que no se rinde, ¿eh?

-Lo segundo es verdad, lo primero bastante ine­xacto.

-Me estás volviendo loca. -El le acarició los labios con el pulgar y sintió cómo se estremecía.

-¿Vas a contármelo o no?- Después de unos segundos, decidió rendirse y le explicó el motivo de su retraso.

-Todo eso te ha hecho recordar la muerte de tu padre.

Aquello era una afirmación y no una pregunta, y Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta qué punto había seguido la pista de la familia Swan.

-Ve a arreglarte.

Se escapó y apareció veinticinco minutos más tarde, perfectamente maquillada y con el pelo reco­gido en un moño alto.

Llevaba un vestido negro de corte clásico y ti­rantes finos, que realzaba sus hombros bien forma­dos, la elegante curva del cuello y la firmeza de su pecho.

Pasó el rápido examen de Edward mientras se po­nía los pendientes, tomó el bolso de noche y salió delante de él.

Era una fiesta estupenda, pensó Bella una hora más tarde mientras tomaba un excelente cham­pán al lado de Edward.

Había casi cincuenta invitados en una terraza que daba a unos jardines iluminados con luces de colo­res, con preciosos macizos de flores, setos y asientos colocados estratégicamente en los caminillos.

Los camareros, perfectamente uniformados, pa­saban bandejas de canapés y bebidas.

-Se me había olvidado preguntarte -dijo Bella-. ¿Esto es un acto social o es una cena para re­caudar fondos?

-Es para una obra de beneficencia.

-Para la cual tú vas a donar mucho dinero, ¿ver­dad?

Inclinó levemente la cabeza.

-Le presto apoyo a causas que merecen la pena.

Estaba impresionante con aquel esmoquin italia­no que acentuaba la anchura de sus hombros y su magnífica figura.

Bella recordó sin ningún esfuerzo su piel blanca y su cuerpo. La imagen de su boca cuando la besaba, la sensación de sus manos acariciándole suavemente la piel, la sensualidad, el placer...

«Deja de pensar en eso». Solo estaba soportando hacer el amor con él porque era parte del trato. ¡Qué demonios, era la parte más importante, ya que el principal objetivo era concebir un hijo!

Un invitado se acercó a ellos, y después de salu­dar, empezó a conversar de negocios con Edward. Bella se sintió un poco aliviada, se excusó y se fue a buscar algo de beber, aunque esta vez sin alcohol.

Acababa de tomarse un vaso de agua mineral cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba.

Se volvió sonriendo. Era Tanya. Alta, elegante, con la clase que proporcionaba una inmensa fortuna y la educación en los mejores colegios privados.

-Debes de estar disfrutando mucho de tu vuelta a la sociedad después de... -hizo una pausa- tan desafortunada ausencia.

Bella contestó con prudencia y sencillez.

-Sí.

-Es muy interesante cómo tu madre y tú habéis conseguido cambiar una situación tan desfavorable.

-Sí, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué has hecho, querida? ¿Venderte? -Aquello se estaba poniendo desagradable.

-Si eso fuera cierto -dijo Bella sin alterarse lo más mínimo-, ¿por qué entraría el matrimonio en juego?

-Por algo que todo el mundo tiene en la punta de la lengua.

Bella sonrió y se abstuvo de hacer ningún co­mentario.

-Así que cuéntame, ¿por qué has sido tú la ele­gida?

-A lo mejor deberías preguntárselo a Edward.

-No puedes ser tan buena en la cama.

Ya había escuchado suficiente. Una cosa era mantener una conversación amable, pero los co­mentarios maliciosos eran otra muy distinta.

-¿No?

-Espero que puedas seguir su ritmo, querida. Tiene la lujuria en el cuerpo.

-Mmm... -esbozó una sonrisa seductora- Sí, ¿verdad?

Si Bella tenía alguna duda de que se había ganado una enemiga, la furia contenida y los celos de Cristina se lo confirmaron.

-Que conste -dijo la rubia con calma- que una alianza no me resulta un impedimento en absoluto.

-¿Así que vas a estar esperando para cazarlo si caigo en desgracia?

-Cuando caigas en desgracia, cielo. Edward no es hombre de una sola mujer.

-Quizás yo sea la excepción.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que dudas, Tanya? -preguntó Edward.

Tenía una cualidad felina, y se había acercado sin que se dieran cuenta.

La rubia reaccionó rápidamente.

-Estábamos hablando de La Femme, querido. La situación del nuevo local ha resultado todo un éxito.

Era muy hábil, reconoció Bella, y se pregun­tó si Edward se lo habría creído.

-¿Nos disculpas? -le tomó la mano a Bella y le besó los nudillos mientras se alejaban.

-¿Controlando los posibles daños, Edward? -intentó soltarse, pero sintió cómo sus dedos le apretaban la mano-. Sé cuidarme sola.

-Tanya es como una piraña.

-Creo que le interesas mucho.

-Le interesa mi cuenta corriente -la corrigió Edward secamente.

Lo observó a media luz. Tenía los rasgos marca­dos, la frente ancha y despejada y una boca sensual y deliciosa.

-¡Qué agradable es saber que no te haces ilusio­nes con ella! -dijo dulcemente. Él sonrió, y Bella se estremeció.

-Eres un poco descarada.

-Sí, es una de mis características.

-La anfitriona está a punto de anunciar la cena.

Sirvieron un buffet espléndido. Los invitados podían moverse y conversar con facilidad, y la at­mósfera se hizo más relajada a medida que avanza­ba la noche.

Bella pensó que la gente que donaba dinero para obras de caridad era mucho más generosa cuanto mejor era la fiesta a la que estaban invita­dos, y aquella era perfecta. Primero se servían bebi­das y comida constantemente y después se les deja­ba tiempo para que se conocieran. Cuando estaban relajados y mucho más afables, se empezaba lo que estuviera programado para la recaudación.

En aquella ocasión era una subasta de joyas y antigüedades. A Bella enseguida le llamó la atención un brazalete de diamantes espectacular, engarzado a mano y con un diseño único. Lo reco­noció en cuanto lo vio. Había pertenecido a su fa­milia y se lo habían regalado por su vigésimo cumpleaños. Lo había tenido que vender, como todo lo demás.

¿Por qué estaba allí entonces? ¿Quién...? Miró a Edward intentando deducir algo de la expresión de su rostro, pero no pudo.

Entonces empezó la subasta, y el brazalete fue presentado como una pieza que había pertenecido a una familia de la aristocracia inglesa.

Aquello se convirtió en una especie de pulso en­tre Edward y Tanya. Cada vez que él hacía una puja, ella aumentaba la oferta. En poco tiempo la pulsera alcanzó un precio tan alto que los demás comprado­res se retiraron. Finalmente, la rubia rehusó mejorar la cifra de Edward y se rindió.

¿Lo había hecho a propósito para que todo el mundo fuera testigo de la derrota de Tanya? Evi­dentemente, dado que la gente sabía quién era la propietaria original del brazalete.

Cuando terminó la subasta, los compradores pa­garon y se llevaron sus adquisiciones.

Edward sacó el brazalete de su estuche y se lo puso a Bella en la muñeca.

-Es tuyo.

Lo acarició con la punta de los dedos.

-Gracias. Perteneció a mi abuela paterna.

-Sí. Era una de las joyas que compró mi agente.

-¿Has donado algo que ya era tuyo y después lo has comprado otra vez? ¿Por qué?

-¿Un capricho, quizás?

Bella dudaba mucho que hiciera nada por ca­pricho. Era un gran estratega que lo calculaba todo para ganar. Cuando la fiesta se terminó, se despidie­ron de sus anfitriones.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa, y Bella subió rápidamente a la habitación. Gracias a Dios, al día siguiente era domingo y no tenía que preocu­parse del despertador ni del tráfico. Le apetecía pa­sar un día tranquilo; pondría al día las cuentas de la tienda y se tomaría un café con su madre.

Empezó a bajarse la cremallera del vestido, y sintió cómo los dedos de Edward terminaban la tarea.

Le deslizó los tirantes por los hombros y dejó que el vestido cayera en la alfombra. Se quedó solo con un precioso tanga negro. Después le quitó las horquillas y todo el pelo se le derramó por los hom­bros. Bella lo observó con atención mientras él se desnudaba. La atrajo hacia sí y la besó con una voluptuosidad que la sedujo por completo. Con una mano le acarició el pelo y la otra la deslizó hasta las nalgas, apretándola contra él y haciendo el beso cada vez más intenso y profundo. La tomó en bra­zos y le separó los muslos para unir su parte más sensible a la dureza de su erección. El delicado mo­vimiento de fricción la volvió loca de excitación y emitió un sonido de placer cuando él le arrancó las braguitas y se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

Entonces la penetró con un fuerte impulso, y se detuvo hasta que sintió cómo su cuerpo se adaptaba a él. Las contracciones de sus músculos casi le hicie­ron llegar al climax, pero dominó sus impulsos y al­canzaron juntos la exquisita sensación del orgasmo.

Después de unos instantes, Edward le acarició el cuello y la besó siguiendo el camino de su boca hasta el pecho, y jugueteó con el pezón hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía. La besó de nue­vo, dulce y lentamente, y el beso se convirtió en algo tan erótico que ella sintió cómo el deseo reco­ma su cuerpo tembloroso otra vez.

Edward se giró con facilidad y apoyó la espalda en la cama, y ella se arqueó disfrutando de la sensa­ción de poder mientras marcaba el ritmo y ponía a prueba la capacidad de control de su amante.

-¿Has acabado?

-No, todavía no -rozó con el borde de los dientes un pezón masculino, lo mordisqueó y lo chupó, cons­ciente de toda la excitación que le estaba causando.

-Cuando termines de jugar, querida...

¿De jugar? Entonces sí que lo mordió y lo hizo estremecerse, mientras se arqueaba y se movía feli­namente para tenerlo aún más dentro, incrementan­do el ritmo hasta que los dos volvieron a encontrar­se en lo más alto del placer con una intensidad que los dejó ardiendo de sensualidad.

Cuando dejó su cuerpo descansar sobre el de Edward, el corazón todavía le latía con una fuerza in­creíble y tenía la respiración entrecortada. Sintió sus manos acariciándole la piel, calmándola hasta que se relajó por completo.

¿Siempre sería así?

Cualquier mujer se haría adicta a la pasión abra­sadora que acababan de compartir. Si se le añadiera el amor, la mezcla sería explosiva.

Por mucho que se hubiera propuesto odiar a Edward Cullen, no podía. La situación se le estaba es­capando de las manos.

Al borde del sueño, sintió el suave roce de los labios de Edward en la frente y suspiró, demasiado dé­bil como para protestar o moverse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hola chiquillas! como estan??!! ^-^_

_Pes yo aqui estaba pensando si actualizar el sabado o el domingo a ver si tenia mas review! pero no fui tan mala, asi que aqui estoy! jejeje_

_Lo unico que me queda decir es que me den señales de vida las personas que leen y no escriben T.T nu sean malas!! a las que se acuerdan MIL gracias, no saben la sonrisa tonta que pongo cada vez que las leo! Mi novio me dice loca pueden creerlo? jaja_

_ Bueno mis chicas cuidense les mando muchos besos y abrazos xoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es una adaptacion_**

Capitulo 5

Bella se despertó sola en la cama, se estiró y sopesó la posibilidad de quedarse otra hora más durmiendo, pero hacía un sol espléndido y tenía un día libre por delante. Podría dedicarse a terminar algunas cuentas de La Femme y, después, irse de compras.

Necesitaba un vestido nuevo y unos zapatos de tacón, dada la apretada agenda social de su marido.

Saltó de la cama, se duchó, se puso unos vaque­ros y una camiseta, ordenó la habitación y bajó a la cocina a desayunar.

No había ni rastro de Edward. Quizás estuviera en el despacho, o en el gimnasio.

Se sirvió un café, hojeó los periódicos y después empezó a trabajar.

Al cabo de una hora, Edward entró en la cocina. Venía del gimnasio.

-Buenos días.

Bella levantó la cabeza y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando lo vio.

Él se acercó al frigorífico, sacó una botella de agua helada y se bebió casi la mitad.

-He dispuesto que arreglen una de las habitacio­nes del piso de arriba para que sea tu despacho.

-No, no es necesario. Me gusta poder trabajar en cualquier parte. Normalmente, no me lleva más de unas horas a la semana hacer todas las cuentas.

-Es mejor que tengas tu propio despacho.

Caso cerrado. Sabía que tenía que estar agrade­cida, pero ¿por qué sentía aquel resentimiento tan molesto?

Él se terminó la botella de agua y salió de la co­cina.

Un rato después, Bella cerró el ordenador, metió todos los papeles en el maletín y fue a buscar a Edward para decirle que se iba. Como no lo encontró por ninguna parte, le escribió una nota, la dejó bien visible en la mesa de la cocina y se marchó.

Primero se dirigió hacia Brighton, aparcó y pa­seó un rato mirando los escaparates. Luego, se tomó un café. Justo antes de entrar en la primera tienda, sonó su teléfono móvil y se quedó en la ca­lle mientras contestaba la llamada.

-¿Dónde estás? -era la inconfundible voz de Edward. Contó hasta tres antes de responder.

-Exactamente, en Brighton, a punto de entrar en una tienda.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de «no sé a qué hora volveré» que has puesto en tu nota? ¿Vas a volver por la tarde o por la noche?

-¿Te importa?

-Contéstame.

-No sabía que necesitara pedirte permiso para salir de casa.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia -su voz se es­taba convirtiendo en un susurro inquietante.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo? -preguntó ella dulcemente.

-¿Serías tan valiente si estuviéramos hablando cara a cara?

-Por supuesto.

Bella oyó su risa suave por el teléfono y se estremeció.

-¿Vamos a empezar otra vez? -le preguntó él.

-Está bien. Volveré a casa por la noche, porque voy a ir a ver a mi madre.

-Vuelve a las seis. Llevaremos a Renee a cenar a un restaurante-y colgó el teléfono.

Bella la llamó y le comunicó la invitación.

-Tonterías, cariño. Estaremos mucho más a gus­to aquí, en casa.

Bella no sabía si aquello era una buena idea. Parecía que su madre se había hecho a la idea de que todo era muy romántico.

-Voy a preparar algo especial para cenar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Renee no ejercía de anfitriona, y parecía entusiasmarle la idea. Así que Bella le preguntó resignada si llevaba algo.

-Mmm, sí, puedes traer una baguette y una le­chuga, cariño.

Después de hablar con su madre, se dedicó a buscar un vestido y unos zapatos.

Llegó al ático a las cuatro, con un ramo de flo­res, una botella de vino, el pan y la lechuga. Saludó cariñosamente a su madre y notó el delicioso aroma que salía de la cocina. Renee tenía los ojos brillan­tes y estaba muy contenta.

-Para ti, mamá -le dio el vino y las flores; des­pués se puso un delantal y le preguntó-: bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Estuvieron trabajando en la cocina durante una hora. Cuando lo tuvieron todo listo, Renee dijo:

-Ya es hora de arreglarse.

Al poco rato, llegó Edward. Cuando entró, Bella estaba terminando de poner la mesa.

Escuchó la voz grave de su marido y notó seguri­dad en el tono de voz de su madre cuando lo saludaba.

Salió al salón, sonrió y se mantuvo serena mien­tras él se acercaba, le tomaba la cara entre las ma­nos y la besaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy besando a mi mujer.

Le entraron ganas de abofetearlo, y él lo sabía perfectamente.

Tenía una expresión irónica mientras atrapaba su boca lenta y dulcemente. Un beso que la hizo sen­tirse débil y ruborizarse.

Lo que él pretendía era demostrarle algo a su madre.

-Me pareció una buena idea cenar en casa. Eres uno de mis primeros invitados -dijo la dama, mi­rándolos encantada-. ¿Qué te apetece tomar? Tengo un chardonnay muy bueno.

Durante la agradable velada, Bella observó con cautela la excelente comunicación que se esta­ba estableciendo entre Edward y su madre, y quería advertirla de que todo el cariño que él demostraba no era más que teatro; era absurdo pensar lo contra­rio.

Edward se mostró muy interesado por las fotografías familiares que había colocadas por los muebles, y Renee sacó varios álbumes de los cajones. Bella aprovechó la ocasión para escaparse a la cocina con el pretexto de hacer café. Tenía la esperanza de que la idea de las fotos no tuviera mucho éxito, pero se equivocó, y su madre le contó a Edward muchas histo­rias de la familia.

Que él supiera tantas cosas de su vida la hacía sentirse muy vulnerable.

-Tenemos que repetir esta cena -dijo Renee en­tusiasmada cuando se marchaban.

-Claro que sí -asintió él-. Tienes que venir a nuestra casa. Bella te llamará.

Llegaron a casa cada uno en su coche y subieron juntos las escaleras.

Él empezó a quitarse la corbata.

-Tu madre es encantadora.

-Sí.

-Me voy a ocupar de que venga con nosotros a las fiestas a las que nos inviten.- Bella se descalzó.

-Le hará mucha ilusión.

Se quitó el reloj, la pulsera y la fina cadena de oro del cuello, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se da­ría una ducha relajante y después a dormir. Mañana era día de trabajo, y tenían que recibir bastantes prendas en la tienda.

Bella se metió en la ducha y empezó a enja­bonarse. Pensó en el escaparate de la tienda. Le cambiaría la lencería al maniquí central... Quizás algo de encaje negro...

De repente se abrió la puerta de la ducha y entró Edward. Había espacio suficiente para los dos, pero a ella le pareció una invasión de su espacio privado. Era algo ilógico, dada la intimidad que compartían a diario.

-¿Tienes que entrar siempre cuando estoy en la ducha?

-¿Te molesta?

-¡Sí!

Le quitó el jabón de la mano.

-Pues acostúmbrate.

-Mira...

-Estoy mirándote -la separó un poco de él-. En una foto de cuando eras pequeña he descubierto que tienes una marca de nacimiento preciosa.

Le recorrió la espalda con la punta de los dedos hasta llegar a la curva de la nalga.

-Justo aquí... Sí, aquí está. ¿Cómo no la había visto antes?

Bella intentó zafarse, pero la abrazó y la hizo volverse hacia él. Sin pensárselo dos veces, ella empezó a pegarle en el hombro y en el pecho.

-Estáte quieta -ya no había ni rastro de buen hu­mor en su voz-. Te estás metiendo en terreno peli­groso.

-¿Cómo te sentirías tú si yo buscase imperfec­ciones en tu cuerpo?

-Me excitaría.

-Por descontado -dijo sarcásticamente-. ¿Nada más?

-¿Tienes ganas de discutir?

-Sí, maldita sea.

-¿Por qué, si sabes que no tienes ninguna posi­bilidad de ganar?

-Eso no me quita las ganas de intentarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Si no te importa, preferiría que no me usaras esta noche.

Edward le sujetó la cabeza de modo que no tuvo otro remedio que mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y qué pasa si me importa?

-Vete al infierno.

Tuvo la tentación de poseerla allí mismo. Quería enseñarle la diferencia entre tomar a alguien y ha­cerle el amor, pero sin embargo bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Utilizó toda su habilidad erótica para vencer la resistencia que había en ella. Le mordisqueó el la­bio con el borde de los dientes, provocándola hasta que empezó a responder y le puso las manos en la nuca.

Entonces la alzó hasta su cintura y le abrió los muslos. Bella sintió cómo entraba en ella con un fuerte movimiento.

Mientras sus cuerpos se fundían, él oyó un ge­mido suave y notó que estaba tensa, hasta que al be­sarla con delicadeza se relajó por completo. Su re­chazo inicial se había transformado en un deseo irreprimible.

Ella perdió la noción del tiempo. Le pareció que había transcurrido una eternidad cuando por fin apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, totalmente colmada.

Después la lavó con una ternura que casi la hizo llorar, y se quedó inmóvil mientras la secaba con una toalla.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, creyó sentir que él le rozaba el dorso de la mano con los labios.

Durante los días siguientes, estuvo muy ocupa­da, porque La Femme marchaba cada vez mejor.

Sin embargo, el miércoles fue un mal día. Por la mañana, una clienta llegó ansiosa por recoger un encargo especial que había hecho días antes, pero el proveedor no lo había enviado a la tienda y ni si­quiera las sinceras disculpas de Bella suavizaron su enfado, aunque le aseguró que su encargo estaría allí esa misma tarde.

Pero por la tarde tampoco lo recibieron y la dienta se enfureció aún más. Las tachó de ineptas y de descuidadas, dijo que se lo contaría a todo el mundo y que no volvería a comprar nunca más allí.

Bella llamó al proveedor, y él le explicó que no había enviado aquella prenda porque el pedido había sido anulado por fax. Ni ella ni Renee habían hecho la anulación, y Alice estaba fuera de toda sospecha puesto que solo trabajaba los jueves, vier­nes y sábados. El fax había sido enviado el lunes.

-¿Tienes idea de qué puede haber pasado?

-Sí, pero podría estar equivocada.

-¿Sabotaje?

-No me gusta, pero tenemos que contemplar esa posibilidad. A partir de ahora, vamos a confirmar todos los pedidos por e-mail con un código que solo conoceremos el proveedor, tú y yo.

Llamó por teléfono al mayorista y le explicó el procedimiento.

De todas formas se sentía inquieta. La nueva si­tuación de La Femme era perfecta, tenían muchas prendas de importación y la clientela iba aumentan­do rápidamente. Si alguien las estaba saboteando, ¿quién podría ser?

¿Tanya? ¿Podía llegar tan lejos en su afán de venganza?

Se quedó preocupada y nerviosa durante el resto del día. Necesitaba una buena sesión de ejercicio fí­sico para relajarse, así que en cuanto llegó a casa se cambió de ropa y bajó las escaleras ágilmente.

El gimnasio era muy grande y había varias máqui­nas de musculación, una bicicleta estática, un saco de boxeo y pesas. También había armas para practicar artes marciales en un armario cerrado con llave. Mu­chas de ellas eran ilegales sin una licencia especial.

-¿Estás admirando mi colección?- Se había acercado como un gato, y ella se volvió lentamente.

-¿Eres experto en artes marciales?

-¿Sorprendida?

A Bella le sorprendían muy pocas cosas de él a aquellas alturas.

-No.

Tenía una cualidad que ella no acertaba a definir. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban en total sintonía y ambas sometidos a una disciplina total.

-¿Has venido a hacer ejercicio?

-A dar puñetazos -puntualizó. Edward notó algo de ira en su voz.

-¿Vas a explicarme por qué?

-No.

-¿Quieres unos guantes de boxeo? -le ofreció, controlando las ganas de reír.

-Te lo estoy diciendo en serio -lo miró de mal humor.

-Estás enfadada, ¿eh?

Estuvo tentado de transformar su furia en pasión y disfrutar durante el proceso, pero en vez de eso fue hasta un armario y sacó un par de guantes.

-Dame las manos.

Le ató bien los guantes y le preguntó:

-¿Lo has hecho antes alguna vez?

-No. ,

-¿A quién te gustaría tener enfrente?

-Todavía no lo sé.

Le dio unas cuantas instrucciones y sujetó el saco. Después de bastantes golpes, Bella se acer­có a la cinta, ajustó la velocidad y empezó a correr. Al mismo tiempo observaba los movimientos leta­les de Edward mientras practicaba artes marciales. Cuando no podía más, se fue a la piscina y perdió la cuenta de los largos que hizo. Al rato, Edward se unió a ella.

-¿Ya has tenido bastante? -le preguntó él cuan­do por fin se detuvo.

-Sí.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco.

-Pues vamos a ducharnos y a cenar.

-Yo cocino.

-Podríamos cenar fuera.

-Hago una ensalada y una carne muy buenas. Podemos tomarlas con pan de pita y hummus. Con­fía en mis dotes culinarias.

Cenaron en la terraza. Bella observó el pre­cioso césped y las flores del jardín y le vino a la ca­beza una imagen repentina de cómo sería todo aquello con un niño. Habría un tobogán, un colum­pio y muchos juguetes, y tendrían un perro y un gato. Y una mecedora donde podría sentarse para acunar a su hijo en brazos.

Un hijo. La verdadera razón de su matrimonio.

Según sus cálculos, no era probable que estuvie­ra embarazada todavía.

¿Cuánto tardaría? Casi se le escapó la risa cuan­do pensó que, dada la dedicación de Edward para con­seguir descendencia, no les llevaría mucho tiempo.

-Renee me ha dicho que las ventas de la tienda continúan aumentando.

Bella tomó un poco de vino y miró la copa.

-Sí.

-¿Estás preocupada por algo?

«Es muy rápido» pensó Bella mientras nota­ba su mirada interrogante. ¿Le habría contado Renee el misterio de la cancelación del pedido y el en­fado de la dienta? ¿Debería contárselo ella!

Por una parte, quería enfrentarse a la situación por sí misma. No le resultaría muy difícil resolver el problema, incluso si Tanya no había dejado ninguna pista.

-No -le respondió finalmente.

-¿Pero?

-¿Por qué crees que hay algún problema?

Él se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Sabía que tenía alguna preocupación, y quería averiguar qué era.

-El viernes por la noche vamos a una exposición de fotografía en la Gallería Simpson.

-¿Qué, poniendo al día el calendario de eventos sociales?

-Sí.

-¡Qué maravilla!

-No seas tan irónica.

-A lo mejor es que odio estar expuesta a las mi­radas de la gente.

-Dale tiempo. Nuestro matrimonio dejará de ser una novedad y perderá todo el interés.

No era ningún consuelo, especialmente con la sombra de Tanya sobre su cabeza.

-Y el domingo estamos invitados a jugar un par­tido de voleibol en la playa y después a una barba­coa.

-¿Y qué pasa si tengo mis planes?

-Tienes que cumplir el trato. Además, la semana que viene nos vamos a la costa.

-Perdona... ¿Nos vamos?

-Tengo que asuntos que resolver allí -le dijo Edward con infinita paciencia.

-No puedo dejar la tienda sola.

-Sí puedes. Alice va a trabajar el jueves y el viernes.

Tenía ganas de golpearlo.

-Me habría gustado que me lo consultaras pri­mero.

El sol se estaba poniendo y el paisaje se difuminaba cada vez más. Pronto se haría de noche. Sin decir una palabra, Bella se levantó de la silla y llevó a la cocina los platos y los cubiertos. Lo reco­gió todo y subió a la habitación a tomar las llaves y el monedero.

-¿Vas a salir?

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Edward en la puerta.

-Sí.

-Voy a ponerme una chaqueta. -De repente, sus ojos dejaron traslucir todo el re­sentimiento que sentía.

-Me voy sola.

Él no se alteró en absoluto.

-O voy contigo, o no sales.

Se enfureció aún más y lo miró fijamente.

-No quiero tenerte cerca en este momento.

-No me importa.

-¡Maldita sea! No puedes...

-Sí puedo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena?

-Porque mi mujer no va a salir sola por la no­che.

-Yo no soy tu mujer.

En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa fría.

-Sí lo eres.

-No lo soy en ningún sentido de la palabra -le respondió. Estaba furiosa.

Él tomó una chaqueta, se la puso en el hombro y le dijo:

-¿Nos vamos?

-He cambiado de opinión.

-Mejor, así nos acostamos pronto. -Estaba bastante claro lo que quería decir, y Bella apretó los puños con rabia.

-¿Es que solo puedes pensar en una cosa?

-Contigo, no es nada difícil.

Quiso abofetearlo, pero Edward interceptó la mano en pleno vuelo antes de que se estampara contra su mejilla.

Tiró la chaqueta en la cama y besó a Bella con una fuerza que traspasó todas las barreras de su alma. La apretó fuertemente contra él para que no­tara toda su excitación, y ella acabó por rendirse ante lo que su cuerpo ya había aceptado. Pero con­siguió imponer el sentido común e intentó por todos los medios escaparse. Cuando-por fin la soltó, retro­cedió dos pasos intentando controlar la respiración.

-¿Nos vamos o nos quedamos?- Lo preguntó de una manera tan fría, que Bella se enfureció más.

-Yo me voy sola.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto. ¿Quieres volver a empezar?

-¡No eres mi dueño! -salió de la habitación y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Entró en el garaje, abrió el coche y lo arrancó.

Justo en aquel momento se abrió la puerta del copiloto y Edward se sentó a su lado.

Él no creía que ella tuviera en mente ningún des­tino en concreto, pero no dijo ni una palabra mien­tras salían del garaje.

Bella se dirigió a la parte sur de la ciudad. Había muchos cafés y podía sentarse en una terraza, y pensó que a lo mejor si no le prestaba atención conseguiría deshacerse de él. Pero estaba equivoca­da, porque se sentó en su mesa y llamó al camarero.

-Un café solo, por favor -le pidió-. ¿Vamos a estar en silencio todo el rato, o vamos a intentar mantener una conversación?

-Elige cualquier tema.

-Lo que te esté molestando.

-Tú me molestas -dijo vengativamente-. Planeas las cosas sin contar conmigo y te crees que voy a conformarme con todo.

-Tu parte del trato incluye ciertas obligaciones.

-Por supuesto, no nos olvidemos del trato.- La expresión de Edward no se alteró, pero su voz se volvió suave como la seda.

-Ten cuidado.

El camarero llevó los cafés, y Bella le puso azúcar y lo probó.

-No quiero irme y dejar a Renee con toda la responsabilidad.

Su madre era perfectamente capaz de manejarlo todo, y en circunstancias normales no le habría im­portado ausentarse algunos días. Pero no podía evi­tar pensar que Tanya estaba detrás de todos los contratiempos que habían tenido.

-Dos días no es una eternidad.

-No te rindes, ¿eh?

-No.

Lo miró y se dio cuenta de que era implacable, un hombre al que nadie elegiría como enemigo. Se terminó el café sin decir una palabra más y sacó un billete para pagar.

Edward le tomó la mano.

-Le das demasiada importancia al asunto de la independencia -él sacó otro billete y pagó. Después la siguió hacia el coche.

La brisa le revolvió el pelo a Bella. Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.

Oyó un silbido de admiración pero no se dio cuenta de que la estaban piropeando. Tampoco vio la mirada glacial que Edward le dirigió al admirador.

Cuando llegaron a casa, se quitó la ropa, se me­tió en la cama y se quedó quieta en la oscuridad hasta que Edward entró silenciosamente en la habita­ción.

Oyó cómo se desvestía, y al recordar su piel blanca y sus hombros sintió de nuevo la excitación y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la acariciase. Dios Santo, ¿por qué su cuerpo actuaba independiente­mente de lo que dictaba su voluntad?

No lo deseaba. Mentirosa. Necesitaba sentirse transportada por la magia primitiva que él sabía crear. Quería llegar otra vez a aquel lugar especial donde era posible pensar que compartían algo más que sexo...

En aquel momento se asombró de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo era posible que creyera que había sentimientos por medio? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

Quería odiar a Edward Cullen.

Sin embargo, no era odio lo que sintió cuando la atrajo hacia él. Sabía cómo hacerla enloquecer, y mientras la invadía la pasión no pensó en nada más que en aquel glorioso momento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hola mis chicas!! como estas todas??' yo pes aqui muriendome con la gripe! -.- y pensaba actualizar este fin pero me toco trabajar!!! jjejeje pero saben que no me olvido de ustedes!! Y no se me mueran que sino me quedo sin lectoras!! jajaja! aaahhh y tengo que aclarar que Edward es mio! al igual que Taylor asi que shu shu alejaditas de ellos!! MIOS MIOS MIOS!!!! Y si toy loca jeje!!_

_mmmm por cierto a las chicas o chicos que no me dejan review porque estaba bloqueado, ya solucione asi que no sean timidos!! Grax a Valeriita por decirmelo! ^^ Y pes muchaaaass Grax por los review, hacen mas feliz mi vida!! besos_

_xoxoxoxo_

_AHH y casi casi se me olvida! grax por las alertas y los favoritos!! ._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de meyer ^^ _**

**_Y esta es solo una humilde adaptacion_**

Capítulo 7

Bella no podía evitar preguntarse si Tanya estaba invitada a todos y cada uno de los actos sociales de la ciudad. ¿Sería casualidad o premeditación? Teniendo en cuenta que lo que quería la rubia era molestar, tenía que ser premeditación.

-¿Estás pensativa?

Se volvió hacia Edward y le dedicó una sonrisa de­liciosa.

-No, solo estaba observando.

-¿Tanya?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-¿Por qué estás pensando en ella?- Le acarició la solapa distraídamente.

-Te desea. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

-¿Y eso te preocupa?

-¿Por qué me iba a preocupar? -Aquella respuesta le hizo gracia, y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Vamos a ver la exposición -dijo, poniéndole una mano en la cintura.

Bella se quedó impresionada con la fotogra­fía de un niño. Leyó la explicación y supo que era un niño bosnio que acababa de perder a su familia en la guerra. Había tanta tristeza en sus ojos que Bella sintió ganas de llorar. El pensamiento de que un hijo suyo pudiera experimentar tal dolor era insoportable. Aquel profundo instinto maternal le recordó la verdadera razón de su matrimonio con Edward.

No estaba resultando como había previsto, por­que por mucho que se lo propusiera, no podía odiarlo. Solo tenía que acariciarla y se le aceleraba el pulso. Los días transcurrían felizmente, y las no­ches...

-Edward, cariño.

Oyó una voz femenina ligeramente ronca y se volvió.

Tanya. ¿Quién podía ser si no?

-Me gustaría que me aconsejaras sobre un nego­cio que me han propuesto -la rubia sonrió a Bella-. No te importa que te lo robe unos minutos, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.

La excusa era una mentira evidente, pero ¿por qué tendría que importarle a ella?

«Tonta», pensó. «¿Por qué has creído que conse­guirías mantener tus sentimientos intactos si te rela­cionabas con un hombre como Edward Cullen?»

¿Era él capaz de mantener sus sentimientos in­tactos?

Sin duda. Los débiles no sobrevivían a la ley de la calle. Se había convertido en un hombre sofisti­cado mientras ascendía en la escala social, pero to­davía conservaba un lado implacable que no permi­tiría la victoria de ningún adversario.

Para Edward, ella no era nada más que la mujer que llevaría a su hijo y que le daría la protección mater­na necesaria durante los años más vulnerables de su vida. Después se vería libre de toda obligación y tendría ayuda económica para que a él no le remor­diera la conciencia. Salvo que los hombres como Edward Cullen no tenían conciencia.

«De manera que olvídalo», pensó. «Cumple tu parte del trato y después vete».

-Bella. ¡Qué estupendo verte de nuevo!- Oyó aquella voz familiar y se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Rosalie.

-Quería comentarte que estoy organizando un desfile para recaudar fondos. He pensado que pro­bablemente tu madre y tú estaríais interesadas en que se organizara un pase de lencería en La Femme. Solo con invitación, por supuesto. Nosotras nos ocuparíamos de todo. Alquilaríamos las sillas, con­trataríamos a las modelos y se serviría champán, zumo de naranja y canapés. En la entrada estaría in­cluido un vale de descuento del diez por ciento en la tienda. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Bueno, necesito hablar primero con Renee -dijo Bella con calma-. Y quisiera saber los costes.

-Querida, los costes no son ningún problema. Todo lo que necesito es que me dejes La Femme para organizar el desfile. Vuestra contribución sería el diez por ciento de descuento.

Era una buena propuesta

-¿A cuántas personas invitaríais?- Rosalie sonrió encantada.

-A unas cincuenta, sentadas en dos filas a cada lado de la pasarela.

Habría que cerrar la tienda durante el tiempo que durase el desfile.

-¿Cuánto tiempo duraría?

-Dos horas. ¿Qué te parece de dos a cuatro, el miércoles, dentro de dos semanas?

-Muy bien. Ponló todo por escrito y ya te daré mi respuesta.

-Ya está todo por escrito, querida -sacó un so­bre del bolso y se lo entregó-. Llámame mañana para decirme lo que has decidido.

Estaba segura de que a Renee le parecería un buen negocio.

Bella continuó paseando por la exposición y se detuvo ante una gran fotografía de una Harley Davidson. No podía decidirse sobre qué llamaba más la atención, si la moto o el motorista, un hom­bre con el pelo largo y muchos tatuajes.

-Esa es la fantasía de muchas mujeres -dijo Edward mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

-Sí -asintió ella-, es la imagen del poder.

-¿Te refieres a la moto o al hombre?

-Al hombre. Las motos no me interesan.

-¿La imagen lo es todo para ti?

-Tú cambiaste la tuya.

-¿Para adaptarla a mi nueva forma de ser?

-Bajo los trajes impecables y toda la sofisticación está lo que eres. Eso no cambia.

-Así que, en tu opinión, sigo siendo el mismo que vivía en las calles de Chicago.

-Eres Edward Cullen. Un hombre que se adapta fácilmente a cualquier situación. Alguien a quien solo un tonto desafiaría.

-¿Es un cumplido?

-Una afirmación.

Estaba segura de que podía convertirse otra vez en lo que había sido. Era una cualidad muy útil para sobrevivir.

-¿Has hablado con Rosalie?

-Sí. Me ha hecho una propuesta muy interesante -se lo explicó y le preguntó-: ¿Qué te parece?

«Esto es un gran progreso», pensó Edward, cons­ciente de que una semana antes no se lo habría mencionado, y mucho menos le hubiera pedido su opinión.

-Rosalie tiene muchos contactos, y será una bue­na publicidad para la tienda.

Era exactamente lo que ella pensaba, y estaba a punto de decírselo cuando sintió que alguien la vi­gilaba. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Tanya.

La estaba fulminando con la mirada, y Bella se estremeció.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -quería irse de allí, sentir la brisa de la noche en la cara y alejarse todo lo posi­ble de la rubia.

Edward no hizo ningún comentario, y cinco minu­tos después, se dirigían hacia Toorak.

Había muchos cafés abiertos y la gente charlaba en las terrazas. Aparcaron, se sentaron a una mesa y pidieron un café.

Edward tuvo una llamada en su móvil.

-¿Asuntos de trabajo?

-Sí, tengo que consultar unos datos en el orde­nador.

-¿Quieres que nos marchemos?

-Puede esperar.

Trabajaba muchas horas y no se tomaba apenas días libres. Podría permitirse el lujo de delegar en alguien, pero sabía por experiencia que no era acon­sejable descuidar los negocios. Además, le gustaba planear un trato y cerrarlo satisfactoriamente.

Le había costado mucho esfuerzo, pero en los últimos diez años se había labrado una reputación y se había hecho rico. Tenía una esposa y muy pronto tendría un hijo que heredaría todo por lo que él ha­bía luchado.

Isabella Swan de Cullen. Una mujer que no disi­mulaba su rechazo hacia él, pero lo suficientemente honesta como para disfrutar de las cosas que le ofrecía sin artificios. Era una bocanada de aire fres­co en su vida.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera que había seguido desde muy cerca la ruina económica y social de Renee con la intención de casarse con su hija? ¿Que aquello no había sido un simple trato, sino algo cuidadosamente planeado? ¿Que había estado un año madurando la idea?

Tenía razón cuando lo había acusado de utilizar­la. Pero no era por su origen aristocrático, sino por su orgullo, su valentía y su honradez. Quería que su hijo tuviera precisamente aquellas cualidades.

Edward tomó un sorbo de café y la miró de un modo que sabía que la inquietaba.

Tenía una boca deliciosa y rasgos angelicales. Se sintió excitado solo con pensar en cómo respon­día a sus caricias y perdía el control.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no necesitaba tanto a una mujer.

Cuando volvieron a casa, tuvo que reprimir el deseo de subir a la habitación. El trabajo lo esperaba en el despacho. En una hora o dos a lo sumo po­dría estar con ella.

Eran cerca de las tres cuando se deslizó entre las sábanas. Estaba muy excitado y la deseaba, pero hizo las cosas despacio hasta que ella le respondió con la misma pasión.

La condujo al borde del éxtasis, y la mantuvo allí hasta que ambos lo alcanzaron juntos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Wenas wenas, yo pes aqui otra vez y ustedes que tal estan?? ^_^_

_Estaba pensando dejar mi msn por si kieren hablar conmigo o un contacto mas pero no lo se!_

_mi desconfianza sale a flote =P_

_ Bueno Grax por los Review, las alertas y favoritos me alegran el dia!! _

_YYYY como hoy desperte de buenas le dejo un adelanto!_

_**Edward se acercó a ella por el agua, mirándola con ojos de deseo, y le dio un beso que la dejó sin aliento.**_

_**-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó.**_

_**-¿Es que necesito tener un motivo para besarte?**_

_**-Sí.**_

_**Bella salió de la piscina, recogió la toalla y la bolsa y se fue hacia el vestuario de invitados. Se duchó y se puso la ropa, y cuando salió de la cabi­na, se encontró a Tanya esperando su turno.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen como es obvio_**

**_Y la historia no es mas que una adaptacion de Helen Bianchin_**

Capítulo 8

Aquel día iban a jugar al voleibol, a nadar y a hacer una barbacoa, así que puso en la bolsa un bikini, una falda y una camiseta a juego, unos pantalones cortos, una toalla, ropa inte­rior, algunos cosméticos y crema protectora.

-¿Estás preparada?

-Perfectamente preparada para pasar toda la tar­de al sol -si Tanya estaba entre los invitados, gri­taría.

Edward tomó su bolsa y se dirigió al garaje. La ropa deportiva que llevaba remarcaba su estupenda figura. Tenía una energía y una sensualidad que vol­vía locas a las mujeres y hacía a algunos hombres darse cuenta de sus defectos.

Era dinamita dentro y fuera del dormitorio, iba pensando Bella mientras Edward aparcaba a la en­trada de la casa de sus anfitriones.

La mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado y Bella fue saludando a todo el mundo con una sonrisa, incluso a algunas mujeres que antes le ha­bían vuelto la espalda y ahora parecían sus mejores amigas.

-Estás muy callada -dijo Edward. Se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

-Perdón, no sabía que entre mis cometidos estu­viera tener que mantener siempre una conversación inteligente.

A Edward le brillaron los ojos con ironía.

-Dentro de muy poco van a empezar los parti­dos de voleibol.

-Y así las mujeres tendrán la oportunidad de co­quetear con los hombres, todo en nombre del depor­te.

-¿De coquetear? Se me ocurre otra cosa mucho más gratificante para quemar energía en nombre del deporte.

-Me parece recordar que tú te dedicaste a ello anoche.

-Evidentemente, no te dejé muy impresionada.

Ambos sabían que no había ni un ápice de ver­dad en aquella afirmación. Bella había reaccio­nado a sus caricias como un instrumento bien afina­do en las manos de un maestro, y no se había contenido a la hora de pedir más.

-Ahora no me apetece halagarte -le contestó. En ese momento, el sonido de una risa atrajo su mirada hacia la puerta de la terraza-. Dejaré que la encan­tadora Tanya te compense.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?

-A relacionarme con el resto de la gente. No me apetece quedarme a ver sus técnicas de seducción.

-¿Me vas a abandonar? ¿Voy a tener que vérme­las con ella yo solo?

Bella sonrió irónicamente.

-Eso es algo que puedes hacer con las manos atadas a la espalda -le respondió mientras se daba la vuelta para saludar a la rubia.

-Tanya -dijo con falsa amabilidad-, ¿me per­donas?

-Por supuesto, querida.

Bella fue hacia la barra y pidió agua con gas. Miró hacia la bahía. El cielo estaba muy azul y ha­bía algunos barcos de colores navegando por el océano. Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada volvió a Edward. Examinó su perfil y su pelo perfectamente peinado.

Tanya estaba intentando por todos los medios llamar su atención con una preciosa y estudiada sonrisa, la leve inclinación de la cabeza, el suave roce de las uñas en su brazo.

Era el encanto personificado, pensó Bella in­tentando evitar los celos. Para ponerse celosa tenía que importarle, y él no significaba nada para ella. Así que ¿por qué la irritaba tanto ver la mano de Tanya en el brazo del hombre que le había pagado por tener un hijo y darle varios años de su vida?

Edward notó que los miraba y se volvió hacia ella.

En ese preciso momento el anfitrión anunció el comienzo de los partidos.

¿A quién se le había ocurrido poner a Bella en el equipo contrario al de Edward y Tanya? ¡Y lo que era aún peor, la rubia se había quedado en biki­ni!

«Esto es la playa» se dijo un poco enfadada con­sigo misma. Aunque divertirse era una cosa, y pa­vonearse otra muy diferente.

Un rato más tarde, los jugadores cambiaron de lugar y Bella se encontró situada al lado de Tanya. Aquello no fue un buen cambio para ella, so­bre todo cuando una zancadilla deliberada la hizo volar y aterrizar en la arena.

«Muy bien, yo también voy a jugar al mismo juego». Pero durante los siguientes diez minutos no tuvo ocasión de devolver ningún codazo ni ninguna patada en la pantorrilla.

Se sintió verdaderamente aliviada cuando termi­nó el partido y pudo irse a la piscina.

Tanya se tiró de cabeza y aquel movimiento puso de relieve la perfección de sus formas. Bella simplemente se deslizó dentro del agua desde el borde.

Edward se acercó a ella por el agua, mirándola con ojos de deseo, y le dio un beso que la dejó sin aliento.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó.

-¿Es que necesito tener un motivo para besarte?

-Sí.

Bella salió de la piscina, recogió la toalla y la bolsa y se fue hacia el vestuario de invitados. Se duchó y se puso la ropa, y cuando salió de la cabi­na, se encontró a Tanya esperando su turno.

-Vaya escenita has montado en la piscina. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo tedioso.

-No creo que tenga que darte ninguna explica­ción -le respondió Bella mientras se recogía el pelo.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces -le dijo Tanya, y Bella encontró su mirada en la imagen del es­pejo.

-Siempre tengo cuidado.

-No tienes nada que hacer contra mí. -Bella se volvió para mirar directamente a su enemiga.

-Explícate.

-Adivina tú misma a lo que me refiero, querida.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-¿Es que necesitas que te lo confirme?

-Buena suerte, Tanya -le respondió en un tono suave, y vio cómo reprimía la ira que se le reflejaba en los ojos.

-Yo nunca dejo nada a merced de la suerte.

Bella ya había tenido bastante y salió sin de­cir ni una palabra más.

Cerca de las siete empezó la barbacoa. Había marisco, pescado y ensaladas, todo ello acompaña­do de un champán excelente.

Más tarde, se sirvió café. Bella fue durante todo el rato muy consciente de la presencia de Edward.

Después de las diez salieron para casa. Estuvo callada durante todo el trayecto, y una vez que esta­ban en la habitación, Edward le preguntó:

-¿No tienes nada que contarme?

-Ha sido una tarde muy agradable y la cena es­taba deliciosa. Ahora estoy cansada y mañana será otro día -le lanzó una mirada penetrante- ¿Es sufi­ciente con eso?

Él se acercó a ella, se agachó y le examinó la pantorrilla.

-¿Es estrictamente necesario que hagas eso? -de repente se encogió-. Me duele.

Edward le dio un suave masaje y se incorporó.

-Te va a salir un moretón -después le palpó las costillas, y ella le dio una palmada en el brazo.

-No me toques.

Una orden que no fue respetada en absoluto.

-¡Ay!

-Voy a darte una pomada para reducir el hema­toma.

-No es necesario -se escapó y entró en el cuarto de baño. En un momento, se quitó la ropa y el ma­quillaje, se lavó los dientes y se puso la camiseta de dormir.

Cuando salió a la habitación, Edward todavía esta­ba junto a la cama, con el tubo de pomada en la mano.

-¡Oh, por el Amor de Dios! Dámelo -quiso qui­társelo, pero él no se lo permitió y le aplicó la poma­da-. ¿Es que también tienes que hacer de enfermera? -y explotó-: Tu antigua amante es una miserable.

Él terminó con la pomada, lanzó el tubo en una mesa que había al lado y tomó su cara para acercar­la a la suya.

-Esto no va a salir bien –dijo Bella en el mo­mento en que pudo abrir la boca.

-No sé por qué no va a salir bien -volvió a be­sarla profundamente.

Cuando la miró a la cara, vio que sus ojos ardían de pasión y que tenía los labios muy rojos. Aquello lo excitó aún más y dibujó la curva de su boca con los dientes.

Notó aquel gemido que le nacía en la garganta, le besó la parte más vulnerable del cuello, donde el pulso se le aceleraba, y la empujó suavemente sobre la cama.

El jueves por la mañana volaron hacia Coolangatta. Una vez allí, tomaron un taxi que los condujo a Palazzo Versace en Main Beach, con vistas al océa­no.

El hotel en sí era un gran atractivo para los turistas, y solo los más ricos podían permitirse poseer uno de los lujosos apartamentos privados.

Bella observó todos los detalles encantada mientras entraban en la casa. Estaba completamente decorada con muebles y accesorios de Versace. Era preciosa, y se lo dijo.

-Disfruta. Si necesitas ponerte en contacto con­migo, llámame al móvil. Yo me encargo de reservar una mesa para la cena.

Hacía unos cuantos años que no iba a la costa, y se propuso explorarlo todo. Recorrió el centro comercial Marina Mirage, disfrutó sin prisas de un buen café y paseó por Tedder Avenue en Main Beach, que seguía tan a la moda como recordaba.

Acababa de saber que no estaba embarazada, y no estaba segura de si la noticia la alegraba o no.

Volvió al apartamento casi a las cinco y se metió en la ducha. Al poco rato, Edward entró tras ella.

-¿Tienes que entrar siempre? -le preguntó en­fadada.

-¿Por qué no te relajas y disfrutas?

-Olvídate de la escena de seducción porque no te va a servir de nada.

Habían tenido relaciones íntimas todas las no­ches durante tres semanas. Era fácil para él deducir el porqué.

Deslizó las manos hasta sus pechos.

-Hay otras formas de proporcionarnos placer.

-Ninguna que yo vaya a practicar ahora.

Una risa ronca salió de su garganta antes de be­sarla. Aquel beso la dejó deseando más, mucho más. Él tardó un rato en alzar la cabeza, y la miró a los ojos.

-Ya está bien -le dio una palmadita en la nalga-. Vete si quieres.

Cuando él salió de la ducha, Bella casi estaba completamente vestida. Se había puesto un traje pantalón de seda roja y unos zapatos de tacón.

El restaurante tenía vistas al mar, y la comida era excelente. Era muy agradable estar con él a so­las, decidió Bella. No había ningún otro invitado en la mesa con el que tuviera que conversar ama­blemente, ni existía la posibilidad de que apareciese Tanya para entrometerse.

-¿El apartamento es tuyo? ¿Lo compraste?

-Compré dos -la corrigió Edward -. Uno para mi uso personal y otro como inversión.

Dada la situación de la propiedad, su valor no podía hacer otra cosa que aumentar.

-Deduzco que tu reunión de esta tarde ha sido un éxito ¿no? -como si pudiese ser de otra manera.

-Sí.

Ella tomó un sorbo de vino.

-¿A qué hora sale el avión mañana?

-Al mediodía.

Qué estancia tan corta. ¿Volverían pronto?

-Sí, dentro de unos meses -le contestó Edward, y se dio cuenta de que ella se sorprendía-. Tienes una cara muy expresiva.

-Al contrario que tú -era imposible discernir nada de su expresión, y se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz.

Disfrutaron de un café y después dieron un pa­seo escuchando los sonidos de la noche. Había mu­chos yates amarrados en el puerto deportivo, y los cafés estaban abarrotados.

Edward le tomó la mano, y ella dejó que sus dedos se entrelazaran.

Hacía menos de un mes que se había jurado que odiaría a aquel hombre, pero cada día que pasaba era más difícil. Era su marido y su aman­te. En poco tiempo, se convertiría en el padre de su hijo. ¿Sería posible que llegase a ser también su amigo? Y cuando su relación pasara a ser la de dos amigos, ¿cómo se enfrentaría ella a la situa­ción?

«No muy bien», le dijo una vocecita. Aquel pen­samiento había irrumpido en su mente dejándola callada y pensativa.

«Tonta», pensó. «Se te ha subido el vino a la ca­beza». Edward le había ofrecido una proposi­ción de negocios, y ella había aceptado todas las cláusulas. Y su relación continuaría siendo siempre de negocios, aunque aquello la matara..

Los días seguían una rutina familiar. Bella estaba muy satisfecha de cómo progresaba La Femme, cada día con más clientes y unos beneficios que aumentaban vertiginosamente.

Por las noches se abandonaba a la pasión que Edward encendía en ella. Era increíblemente sensual y siempre la dejaba ansiosa de experimentar algo más que el mero amor físico.

La fecha del desfile que Rosalie había organizado se acercaba, y Renee y ella habían previsto todo hasta el último detalle y habían encargado el género extra que necesitarían.

La clave para que saliera bien era la organización, pensó Bella aquel día mientras cerraba la tienda y ponía una nota de aviso en la puerta.

Había un fabuloso ramo de flores en el mostra­dor... Un regalo de buena suerte de Edward.

-¿Qué te parece? -le preguntó Bella a su ma­dre.

-Cariño, está precioso -le respondió Renee en­tusiasmada.

Los encargados del catering habían llevado ca­napés, zumo de naranja y champán.

Habían revisado el programa y la lencería varias veces, y tenían que llegar tres modelos con Rosalie y sus ayudantes. La música también estaba preparada, y ya solo quedaba esperar a las invitadas.

Pero Rosalie llegó con solo dos modelos.

-Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes -las in­formó-. La tercera chica se ha puesto enferma, y he conseguido que Tanya, tan encantadora como siempre, la sustituya con tan poco tiempo.

En ese instante, la rubia entró por la puerta de la tienda.

¿Tanya? ?¿Era la salvadora del evento o había utilizado una de sus artimañas?

Bella sonrió y controló el deseo de gruñir.

-¡Qué amable! -asintió, odiando aquella situa­ción que la obligaba a mentir-. Las otras modelos están cambiándose. Alice, nuestra ayudante, te explicará el programa.

Renee y Rosalie fueron hacia la puerta para reci­bir al primer grupo de invitadas.

A la hora convenida todo el mundo estaba en su sitio y se sirvió el champán. Había muy pocas posi­bilidades de que algo saliera mal.

Después de mucho deliberar, habían decidido empezar el show con camisones y terminarlo con los sujetadores y tangas más atrevidos. Las tres mo­delos desfilarían con tres colores diferentes de cada prenda.

Los pijamas de seda, los preciosos camisones y las négligées fueron todo un éxito. La largura de las prendas iba disminuyendo en cada pase, hasta que lle­garon los saltos de cama de seda más provocativos.

Hasta entonces todo iba muy bien, pensó Bella aliviada, mientras las ayudantes de Rosalie relle­naban los vasos de champán y repartían más cana­pés en el descanso.

-La gente está reaccionado muy bien -dijo Renee mientras preparaban más prendas.

-La gente está marcando bastantes artículos en los programas -asintió Alice-. Si finalmente de­ciden comprar todo lo que están marcando, tendréis que hacer un pedido enorme para reponer el género.

Bella cruzó los dedos para que aquello suce­diese.

Entonces sonó el teléfono y Renee contestó la llamada; habló en voz baja, colgó y se acercó a su hija.

-Era Edward, cariño. Está cerca de la tienda y va a pasarse en cinco minutos.

¿Un hombre en terreno de mujeres?

-¿Cuándo?

-Creo que acaba de dejar el coche en el aparca­miento de detrás de la tienda.

Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

-Voy a abrir -dijo con calma, a pesar de que no se sentía precisamente tranquila.

Edward estaba esperando en la puerta con una mano en el bolsillo de su impecable traje.

Un ángel, pensó Bella, e intentó controlar las sensaciones que le recoman el cuerpo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él enarcó una ceja y la miró de buen humor.

-¿Hay alguna razón para que no pueda estar aquí?

Demonios, tenía que controlarse.

-No, es solo que no me lo esperaba -esperó a que entrase en la tienda y después cerró con llave-. Él desfile está en su punto álgido.

-¿Está saliendo bien?

-Creo que sí.

Le tomó la barbilla y le preguntó:

-¿Pero?

-Nada.

Examinó la expresión de su cara y percibió un gesto de dolor.

-¿Y por eso tienes dolor de cabeza?- Ella consiguió alejarse.

-¿Vas a quedarte?

En realidad, no lo había planeado así. Su inten­ción era pasar por la tienda, saludar a Renee y a Rosalie, dejarse ver un poco y luego marcharse. Pero cambió de opinión.

-¿Te molesta que me quede?

-Estoy segura de que tu aparición va a poner nerviosa a más de una invitada -y a una modelo en particular.

Su risa suave la hizo estremecerse.

-Bueno, intentaré ser discreto.

-Sí, por supuesto, cuando los burros vuelen -se vengó, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para escaparse del beso que Edward le dio en la boca. Le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras sacaba del bolso la barra de carmín y se retocaba los labios.

La presencia de Edward tuvo el efecto que Bella se esperaba. Las invitadas se sentaron más erguidas y sonrientes, y los movimientos de las modelos se volvieron provocativos.

Edward achicó los ojos cuando vio a Tanya. Se preguntó hasta dónde habría llegado la rubia para conseguir reemplazar a una modelo. No creía que Rosalie Hale tuviera nada que ver en sus manio­bras. Era mucho más probable que Tanya le hu­biera ofrecido a la modelo una suma muy superior por llamar y decir que estaba enferma que la que hubiera cobrado por desfilar.

Miró a su mujer y se dio cuenta de que, aunque sonreía, estaba muy tensa.

Bella estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por no prestarle atención. No le resultaba fácil, sobre todo con la sensación del beso todavía en sus la­bios, y estaba debatiéndose entre la ira y la resigna­ción ante su presencia.

¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Es que estaba disfrutando de ver a chicas jóvenes que solo llevaban puesta la lencería más excitante?

Tanya estaba muy a gusto en su papel de se­ductora mientras se movía por la boutique, parán­dose cada poco tiempo a posar. Miraba a Edward de­mostrándole con el movimiento de las pestañas, la sonrisa y su boca tentadora que estaba disponible.

Cuando el desfile terminó, Renee pronunció unas palabras para agradecer a Rosalie la organización del evento y para animar a las invitadas a que usaran sus vales de descuento y contribuyeran a la obra benéfica.

Después se sirvieron pasteles y café. Edward se quedó solo el tiempo necesario para hablar con Rosalie, aunque Tanya se las arregló para abordarlo antes de que se fuera, con el pretexto más inverosí­mil.

Bella intentó concentrar su atención en todas las clientas que se acercaban al mostrador con los programas y los vales. La venta fue tan buena que a la hora de cerrar todavía quedaban muchas invita­das en la tienda.

Rosalie había sido una organizadora ejemplar, y lo había dispuesto todo para que recogieran las si­llas a las cinco en punto. Cuando la última persona hubo abandonado la boutique,Bella, Reneee y Alice empezaron a limpiar y ordenarlo todo.

Bella llegó a casa a las siete y vio que el co­che de Edward estaba en el garaje, así que, evidente­mente, estaba en casa. Con suerte, habría cenado y estaría encerrado en su despacho.

Subió a su habitación. Se quitó la ropa, se soltó el pelo y se metió en la bañera.

«¡Qué placer!», pensó al cerrar los ojos y apoyar la nuca en el borde.

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras pensaba en el éxito de aquella tarde y todo lo que habían vendi­do. La única pega había sido Tanya.

-Cansada, ¿eh?

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Edward, y los abrió aún más cuando lo vio agacharse para ofre­cerle una copa de champán.

Brindó con ella y le dijo:

-Por el éxito de esta tarde.

-Se me olvidó darte las gracias por el ramo de flores -le contestó Bella amablemente.

-Ha sido un placer.

-Has estado muy atento acercándote a ver qué tal iba todo.

-Pero me he excedido mucho quedándome una hora, ¿hmm?

Le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Las invitadas estaban muy contentas con tu presencia.

-Mi única intención era apoyar el evento.

-¿De verdad? -tenía tentaciones de tirarle algo a la cabeza-. ¿Esa es la razón por la que te quedaste? Yo creía que era para disfrutar de las vistas.

Él se rio suavemente.

-Perdóname, pero es más tentador mirarte a ti, porque sé lo que hay bajo el elegante traje de cha­queta y que puedo tomarlo cuando quiera. Para mí no tiene interés ver a mujeres que no me atraen en ropa interior.

-No parece que Tanya estuviera muy de acuer­do con eso.

-Por supuesto, porque es una exhibicionista con un ego desmesurado.

-Estaba desfilando solo para ti.

-¿Estás celosa?

Bella tomó la esponja y se la arrojó. Él la es­quivó con facilidad, la devolvió a la bañera y se es­tiró.

-¿Te apetece que me bañe contigo?

-Si entras en la bañera, yo saldré -dijo ella secamente, y se le abrieron los ojos de par en par cuan­do vio que se quitaba la camisa y se desabrochaba los pantalones.

Se puso de pie y quiso salir de la bañera, pero él la sujetó.

-¡Déjame salir!

Sintió una vez más toda aquella fuerza sensual que invadía sus sentidos.

Intentó escapar, pero en un segundo se encontró en sus brazos.

-Relájate.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo iba a relajarse?

Notó cómo las manos de Edward se deslizaban por su cuello y empezaba a masajearle la nuca. Era fan­tástico abandonarse a sus caricias.

Después de unos minutos, no pudo seguir conte­niéndose y le dijo:

-Lo haces muy bien.

-Espero que no sea la única cosa que hago bien.

Se le notaba la ironía en la voz, y Bella sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso y aquella deliciosa sensación se extendía hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Te doy una nota del uno al diez?

A él se le escapó una carcajada.

-¡Dios no lo quiera!

-Déjame salir de la bañera.

-Acabamos de empezar.

Le acarició los pechos y los pezones. Bella dejó escapar un gemido cuando continuó por el vientre para explorar el punto de unión de sus mus­los. Toda aquella voluptuosidad la hizo llegar muy alto y se arqueó, incapaz de controlar sus movi­mientos. Después la levantó en brazos, la secó y la llevó a la cama.

Apartó las sábanas de un golpe y con un suave empujón la tendió encima de él para penetrar en ella con un fuerte movimiento.

Fue ella quien empezó a moverse y quien marcó el ritmo, exultante de placer, percibiendo el poder que tenía sobre su amante en aquel momento. Dis­frutaron plenamente de toda aquella pasión animal y alcanzaron el climax.

Después, ella se durmió, y a medianoche bajaron para reponer energías con algo tan prosaico como la comida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hola chicas, de nuevo yo por estos lares jejej!!! bueno lo uniko q me toca dar son las grax por los Review, aletar y favoritos... no saben los feliz que me hacen el dia y mas estando enferma! es que en serio no salgo de una!! ahora es dolor de oido! o es q las enfermedades estan en contra o me voy a morir !! T.T jaja no vale!! =P ni Dios los kiera =D..._

_ AAhhh y disculpen si en la historia aparecen nombres que no deberian aparecer! es que volver a leer la historia me es un tanto fastidioso y no me doy cuenta =P jejeje pero ahora lo hago con mas cuidado!! Y chicas no se me mueran q me quedo sin lectoras =P_

_Cuidense mucho, besos y abrazos para todas ^_^ xoxoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes no seon mios obviamente =P_**

**_Esta es solo una adaptacion de Helen Bianchin_**

Capítulo 9

Compartir el desayuno en la terraza era una forma muy relajada de empezar el día, y Bella tomó un buen sorbo de café mien­tras dejaba vagar su mirada por el jardín. Se notaba todo el cuidado que Ben le dedicaba al césped y a las plantas, y el resultado era de una belleza asombrosa.

Toorak era una zona residencial en la que se al­ternaban agradablemente casas modernas y anti­guas, algunas de ellas con grandes jardines.

La casa de Edward no era una excepción, y tras sus altos muros, había una atmósfera de intimidad que no indicaba en absoluto que estuvieran tan cerca del centro de la ciudad.

-La próxima semana tengo reuniones en París y Londres -la informó Edward mientras se terminaba el café-. Salimos mañana.

A Bella le molestaba el nosotros implícito.

-Me imagino que ya habrás hablado de todo esto con Renee, Alice está avisada y es un hecho consumado.

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Habrías preferido perder el tiempo discutién­dolo?

-¿No vas a darme la oportunidad de negarme a ir?

Edward contestó con ironía:

-¿Te apetece negarte?

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar al segundo. París. Podría visitar las casas de lencería más importantes, volver a algunos de sus lugares preferidos... Una sonrisa encantadora se di­bujó en sus labios.

-¿Quién protestaría por un viaje a París?

Incluso con el tiempo más desapacible, aquella ciudad era mágica.

Bella se abrochó el abrigo y se enrolló la bu­fanda al cuello para protegerse del frío. Habían pa­sado cinco años desde que había estado allí por últi­ma vez y quería ver las galerías de arte, pasear por la orilla izquierda del Sena y volver al que había sido su café favorito mientras había vivido allí.

Podía que el cielo estuviera gris, pero ella estaba radiante de alegría.

No le importaba que Edward estuviera en reuniones de trabajo todo el día. Tenía el Louvre y Notre-Dame, y podía subir a la Torre Eiffel para admirar la vista de la ciudad.

Además, estaba el incentivo de ir de compras en París. Aunque podría haber perdido la cabeza con la tarjeta de crédito de Edward, se resistió a la tentación y solo compró un regalo para Renee y unos detalles para Alice y Angela.

A las seis volvió al hotel de la Avenida de los Campos Elíseos y subió a la habitación. Edward ya había llegado, se había quitado la chaqueta y se había servido algo de beber.

Observó las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes de Bella y cruzó la habitación para darle un lar­go beso.

-¿Has tenido un buen día?

-Maravilloso -le respondió, y le sonrió de una manera que hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

-¿Y tú?

-A los franceses les gusta regatear.

-¿Está siendo un negocio difícil?

-Podríamos decirlo así.

-Pero tú no te vas a rendir, ¿verdad?

-No.

Si cerraba el trato, lo haría bajo sus condiciones.

Bella dejó las bolsas de las compras en una silla y empezó a desabrocharse el abrigo. Edward me­tió las manos en el calor de su cuerpo y empezó a acariciarle el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios.

-Ven conmigo a la ducha.

Bajó las manos hasta sus nalgas y la apretó con­tra él para que sintiera su excitación.

La deseaba, necesitaba su dulzura y quería per­derse en su interior, abrazarla fuertemente y olvidar durante un rato todas las frustraciones del día. Des­pués se vestirían e irían a cenar algo delicioso y a beber un poco de vino, y volverían paseando al hotel.

-No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea.- Sus labios siguieron el camino del cuello hasta la boca.

-¿No?

-Es posible que si lo hacemos no salgamos de la habitación.

Succionó su labio inferior y luego se lo acarició con la lengua.

-¿Y eso es un problema?

-Estamos en París -dijo Bella simplemente, como si eso lo explicase todo, y él se rio entre dien­tes antes de besarla profundamente.

Ella le devolvió el beso. Se desnudaron y deja­ron caer la ropa al suelo.

Edward quitó las sábanas y se tumbaron en la cama. Recorrió con la boca el valle que había entre sus pe­chos y acarició cada pezón con los dientes transpor­tándola a la frontera entre el dolor y el placer.

Entonces ella dibujó círculos en su tetilla con la lengua... y sintió cómo él respiraba con fuerza.

Bella no pensaba que fuera posible sentirse así cada vez que hacían el amor. Ansiaba el mo­mento en el que saciarían todo su deseo y llegarían hasta lo más alto del placer.

¿Era ella la que estaba gritando y suplicando? Tuvo ese pensamiento mientras estaban atrapados en una marea de emociones que casi la partió en mil pedazos cuando alcanzaron el climax.

No pudo decir una sola palabra cuando sus cuer­pos se separaron, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al cuarto de baño.

Un poco más tarde, mientras se enjabonaban el uno al otro, la palabra cataclismo cruzó por su men­te. Una sensualidad que hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y perdiera la noción de la realidad.

Salieron del hotel y echaron a andar decidida­mente a pesar del frío de la noche. Podrían haberse quedado a cenar en el hotel, pero había restaurantes muy bonitos en los Campos Elíseos, y no tuvieron que ir muy lejos para encontrar un establecimiento lujoso donde Edward le pidió al maítre, en un perfecto francés, que les diera una mesa.

El vino y la comida eran soberbios y Bella envió sus cumplidos al chef.

Edward parecía un gato satisfecho... En realidad, pa­recía una pantera, pensó Bella mientras observaba todo el poder que había bajo el traje y la camisa blan­ca. Se acordó de lo que podían alcanzar juntos, y sin­tió despertarse otra vez la pasión en su cuerpo.

-¿Bella? ¿Isabella Swan?- La voz del hombre le resultó muy familiar, y sus rasgos aún más.

-¿Jacob? -Bella se quedó sorprendida y dejó escapar una risa alegre mientras recibía un beso en cada mejilla a modo de saludo. Su rostro estaba resplandeciente-. ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Soy yo el que no me puedo creer que estés otra vez en París, querida -entonces miró a Edward, y des­pués la volvió a mirar a ella-. ¿No vas a presentarnos?

-Por supuesto. Jacob Black, Edward Cullen.

-Soy su marido -dijo Edward para dejar claras las cosas.

Bella percibió un ligero tono de advertencia en su voz y se quedó asombrada.

-Jacob es un viejo amigo -le explicó. Ha­bía sido muy bueno con ella-. Por favor, siéntate con nosotros. Estábamos a punto de pedir el café.

-¿Estás segura de que no molesto? -miró al hombre que le había puesto un anillo en el dedo y se dijo que no sería muy prudente molestarlo.

Edward le señaló una silla vacía.

-Por favor.

-Gracias. Y cuéntame, Edward, cómo has conse­guido atrapar a esta criatura tan deliciosa.

-Le hice una oferta que no pudo rechazar.

-Ya veo.

-Eso espero, amigo mío -dijo Edward al tiempo que le hacía una seña al camarero para pedir el café.

-Parece que hace mucho tiempo que no nos ve­mos, pero en realidad no es tanto -sonrió con cari­ño-. Estás incluso más bonita que antes.

Bella lo miró con picardía y le respondió:

-Y tú estás incluso más adulador ¿no?

-Ah, me conoces muy bien.

-Jacob estaba estudiando Arte en la Sorbona cuando nos conocimos -le explicó a Edward, consciente de que él lo estaba analizando todo-. Fue durante una visita guiada al Louvre. Estaba dis­puesto a triunfar en el mundo entero con su obra.

-¿Y lo has conseguido? -le preguntó Edward con una aparente falta de interés.

-Bueno, no en el mundo entero, pero sí en una pequeña parte.

-¿Pequeña hasta qué punto, Jake? -le dijo Bella-. Tú siempre has sido muy modesto.

-Hay cuadros míos en algunos museos. -El camarero les sirvió el café.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vais a quedaros?

-Unos días solamente -respondió Edward, que pudo percibir la desilusión del francés.

-Bueno, cuéntame qué tal te ha ido a ti la vida, Jake. ¿Te has casado?

-Sí, pero duró poco tiempo. No salió bien -res­pondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Ahora le dedico todas mis energías al trabajo.

-Lo siento.

-Sí, me lo imagino -se terminó el café, se levan­tó y puso un billete encima de la mesa.

Edward quiso devolvérselo, pero él no lo aceptó.

-Si me disculpáis.

Le acarició una mejilla a Bella y le dijo:

-Adiós, querida -se volvió hacia Edward e inclinó levemente la cabeza-. Edward.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba. Después tomó su taza y apuró el café.

-No, no lo fue -le dijo suavemente a Edward, mi­rándolo a los ojos.

-¿Estabas enamorada de él? -preguntó Edward en­tendiendo lo que había querido decir ella.

-Estuvo ahí cuando lo necesité. Alguien de quien yo creía estar muy enamorada me demostró que estaba más interesado en la fortuna de los Swan que en mí. Jacob me ayudó a recomponer mi corazón, que se me había roto en mil pedazos.

«Y se enamoró de ella», pensó Edward, preguntán­dose si ella lo había sabido.

-Parece que lo he juzgado mal.

-Y no vas a tener la oportunidad de arreglarlo.

-¿No seguisteis en contacto?

-No habría sido justo para él.

Edward llamó al camarero y pagó la cuenta.

-¿Nos vamos?

Dieron un paseo, parándose en algunos escapa­rates. Había un gran ambiente nocturno.

Bella notaba una emoción que no había expe­rimentado en ninguna otra ciudad del mundo. Qui­zás era que lo miraba todo con ojos nuevos, pero las cosas parecían muy diferentes.

O quizás era ella la que había cambiado. Había estado a punto de perder su forma de vida y en el presente apreciaba más todo lo que tenía, y le daba más importancia a la dignidad y la honradez que a la riqueza y a la falsa amistad.

Volvieron tarde al hotel, y Edward abrió el ordena­dor portátil y se sentó a trabajar.

-Terminaré en un rato.

-Bien -le contestó Bella.

Una hora más tarde, Edward observaba sus rasgos tranquilos mientras dormía, que reflejaban la belle­za de su alma. Se le encogió el corazón, y algo se despertó muy dentro de él.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y Bella casi no tuvo tiempo de hacer todas las cosas que había planeado.

Descubrir de nuevo la ciudad le resultó muy es­timulante. Volvió a encontrarse con aquello que le era familiar y conoció muchas cosas nuevas, aunque habría sido fantástico tener un mes en vez de unos pocos días. De todas formas, se las arregló para concertar citas con dos boutiques exclusivas de lencería y ver las colecciones para la próxima tem­porada.

Había mucho que hacer, pero todas las noches volvía al hotel para arreglarse a tiempo y seguir ex­plorando la ciudad con Edward.

Cuando aquellos maravillosos días pasaron, vo­laron a Londres para estar allí dos días y después volvieron a casa.

Sonó el teléfono. Bella dejó el maniquí que estaba vistiendo y se acercó a contestar la llamada al mostrador.

- La Femme. Buenas tardes. Soy Bella, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? -dijo amablemente.

-¿Han recibido ustedes las braguitas? -preguntó una señora con un tono autoritario y arrogante que la identificaba sin lugar a dudas.

Aquella dienta del demonio.

-Sí, las compré especialmente para usted en Pa­rís, en el color y la talla de las otras. Puede pasar a recogerlas cuando quiera.

La mujer se quedó callada durante un instante mientras asimilaba la información.

-Me pasaré por allí mañana.

«Fantástico», pensó Bella con ironía.

Había devuelto unas braguitas que había com­prado durante el desfile benéfico con la excusa de que tenían un defecto en el encaje cuando las adqui­rió. Renee y Bella estaban completamente seguras de que aquello no era verdad, porque examina­ban cuidadosamente cada prenda al recibir los pedi­dos y solo después se ponían a la venta.

Lo cual les demostraba que aquello había ocurri­do después de la compra. Lo único de lo que no es­taban seguras era de si había ocurrido por accidente o a propósito.

La mujer había armado un gran alboroto en la tienda y las había acusado de vender prendas falsi­ficadas a un precio exorbitante. Ellas habían detec­tado en todo aquello la intención inequívoca de de­nigrarlas, y por eso Bella había guardado los recibos y envoltorios como prueba de que todo era una mentira.

De todas formas estaba inquieta. Si la dienta hu­biera sido Tanya, todo habría estado claro. Pero las dos quejas de los últimos diez días habían veni­do de diferentes mujeres.

Afortunadamente, los días siguientes pasaron sin percances con ningún encargo especial, ni la devo­lución de una prenda defectuosa, ni ninguna otra queja.

La tienda prosperaba cada vez más, y el catálogo ya estaba circulando.

En el aspecto social, Bella estaba teniendo una semana tranquila.

El viernes durante el desayuno le preguntó a Edward:

-¿Te importa que invite a Renee a cenar?

El levantó la vista del periódico.

Tenía el poder de dejarla indefensa solo con la mirada. Se preguntó cómo era posible que estuviera allí sentado, tan tranquilo, después de haber compartido aquel erotismo salvaje por la noche. Ella to­davía sentía toda la fuerza con que la había poseído y la habilidad con que acariciaba sus zonas erógenas.

-¿Esta noche?

«Contrólate», se aconsejó mentalmente, pero no le sirvió de mucho.

-Había pensado el domingo, si no tienes otros planes -le dio un bocado a la tostada y tomó un poco de café.

-El domingo está muy bien.

-Yo cocino -y arrugó la nariz al ver que él le­vantaba la ceja-. ¿Te crees que no sé cocinar algo elaborado?

-¿Sabes?

Se lo demostraría. Cocinaría algo exótico.

Edward terminó el café y se levantó.

-No me esperes para cenar.

-Yo no voy a venir a cenar tampoco. Hoy se cie­rra tarde -le recordó, y lo siguió hasta la puerta. Tomó la chaqueta y el maletín, y fue con él hasta el garaje.

-Mmm -Bella escuchó el murmullo de apro­bación de Edward cuando este entró en la cocina el do­mingo por la tarde y olfateó lo que estaba cocinan­do-. Huele muy bien.

Estaba muy bonita. Llevaba unos vaqueros cor­tos y una camiseta, el pelo recogido en una coleta y la cara lavada. Tenía una mancha de harina en la mejilla.

Se acercó y la abrazó, pero ella le dio una palmada en el brazo, aunque no pareció afectarlo de­masiado, porque la besó.

Cuando el beso terminó y la miró a la cara, notó una expresión de alegría que ella se apresuró a disi­mular con más rapidez de la que a él le habría gus­tado.

-Si vas a estar en la cocina, podrías hacer algo útil -y le señaló un montón de sartenes y cazos-. ¿Te apetece fregar eso?

Había trabajado en algunos restaurantes cuando no tenía nada y necesitaba comer.

-Sube a arreglarte.

No fue necesario que se lo dijera dos veces. Cuando volvió después de un rato, la cocina estaba perfectamente limpia y ordenada.

Renee llegó a las cinco, saludó a Edward y le en­tregó una botella de buen vino. Se rio resignadamente cuando Bella rechazó cualquier tipo de ayuda.

Había merecido la pena todo el esfuerzo, porque la cena resultó deliciosa. Cuando terminaron, salie­ron a la terraza a tomar el café.

Soplaba una brisa fresca y el cielo lleno de estre­llas tenía un color mágico. Bella tuvo que reco­nocer que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de tanta tranquilidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o

_Buenas buenas, como estamos por aqui!!! Jejeje Pues espero que le gustara este Cap! no pude dejar fuera a Jake jejej!! amo a los lobooooosss!!_

_Grax por sus review no saben lo feliz que me hacen y por alli me dijeron que Edward y Bella parecian conejos, me rei mucho! pero tiene que ser asi para que se pueda llevar a cabo el trato no? jejeje!! Bueno chicas me despido hasta el viernes o sabado porque me voy de vacas y ya seria justicia! Las kelo_

_ Cuidense xoxoxoxox_

_ Ahhhh Mon ami! mas fea eres tu, respeta niña!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes no me pertecen al iqual que la trama!_**

Capítulo 10

-Estas segura de que no hay ningún problema porque me marche antes? -preguntó Renee un poco preocupada.

-¿A mediados de semana, y a las cinco de la tar­de? -dijo Bella con una sonrisa-. No creo que la tienda se vaya a ver de repente invadida por hordas de clientes. Vete tranquila, me las puedo arreglar perfectamente sola.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde, miró el reloj y apa­gó el equipo de música. Al cabo de unos minutos, po­dría cerrar la puerta delantera, tomar el cambio de la caja y marcharse. Imaginó la piscina de Edward. Nadaría un poco antes de arreglarse para ir a una exposición de escultura a la que estaban invitados esa misma tarde. Era un evento al que solo asistiría un selecto círculo de clientes y coleccionistas de las obras del artista.

Pensó en lo que se pondría e hizo un recuento mental de los vestidos de su armario.

El negro era una apuesta segura, pero quizás...

El sonido del timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó un poco, porque no era normal que una dienta fuera a la tienda a esas horas.

Era un joven vestido de motociclista, con el cas­co puesto, que le dio mala impresión.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? -le preguntó Bella acercándose a él.

Quizás hubiera ido de parte de su novia, y supie­ra la talla y el modelo de la prenda de memoria. Se­ñaló un maniquí que estaba a la izquierda.

-¿Tiene ese conjunto en negro en la talla diez?

En un minuto, Bella abrió el cajón y sacó la prenda. Comprobó dos veces la talla y fue hacia el mostrador para tomar el papel de envolver y una bolsa.

De repente, sintió que le agarraba los brazos fuertemente y se los sujetaba a la espalda. Gritó es­tupefacta:

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

-Cállate.

Estaba segura de que quería robar la tienda, y no iba a permitírselo sin ofrecer resistencia. Le dio una patada con el tacón y oyó un gruñido de dolor mientras la tiraba al suelo. Se resistió inútilmente, porque él era mucho más fuerte. La tenía de rodillas y le sujetaba las manos retorciéndoselas sin ningún esfuerzo. Pero Bella lo mordió en el muslo, y en respuesta él la agarró del pelo, le inclinó la cabeza para atrás y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-Zorra.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de dolor.

-Toma el dinero de la caja y márchate.

Entonces oyó un ruido de cinta adhesiva y una risa de desprecio, y luchó como una fiera antes de permitir que le atase las manos. Tenía el pelo por la cara y casi no podía respirar. Él acercó la cabeza a su cara y la amenazó:

-Intenta resistirte otra vez, y desearás estar muerta.

La miró con una mezcla de odio y furia.

-¿Ahora no vas a decir nada? -la provocó. Sus ojos eran fríos y crueles. Le agarró la cara con las dos manos.

-¡No... no me toques! -estaba realmente furiosa.

-Intenta evitarlo.

Intentó darle una patada, pero él le tomó las piernas y se las ató con la cinta.

Bella vio cómo abría la caja registradora y se metía todos los billetes y las monedas en el bolsillo. Después se agachó y le dijo:

-Cuando consigas que alguien te ayude, ya esta­ré muy lejos.

Tiró todo lo que había en el mostrador al suelo y desapareció.

Bella intentó arrastrarse hacia el teléfono. Demonios, ¿quién se habría imaginado que la cinta adhesiva fuera tan efectiva?

Si pudiera llegar hasta el cajón y tomar las tije­ras, quizás pudiera cortarla.

Le tomó algo de tiempo, pero lo consiguió. Pri­mero se desató los tobillos y después las piernas, pero le resbalaron las tijeras y se hizo un arañazo en un muslo.

Así, al menos, pudo llegar al teléfono y marcar con dificultad el número.

Edward contestó al tercer tono.

-¿Diga?

-Han atracado la tienda -dijo con calma-. Tengo que poner una denuncia.

Lo oyó soltar un juramento.

-¿Estás bien?

Estaba enfadada y algo asustada, pero no herida.

-Sí.

Edward llegó en cinco minutos, y Bella había conseguido soltarse las muñecas.

Lo examinó todo con una rápida mirada y se le congeló la expresión de la cara mientras cruzaba la tienda hacia ella.

Los ojos le brillaron de ira cuando vio la marca roja que Bella tenía en la mejilla.

-Te ha pegado.

-Ha podido ser mucho peor.

Edward tomó su cara y se la acarició suavemente. Después inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso suave que casi la hizo romperse en mil pedazos.

-Dime lo que ha pasado.

Se lo contó todo con tranquilidad, aunque la voz le tembló un poco cuando él le apartó un mechón de la cara.

-Bien, vamos a llamar a la comisaría.

Gracias a la influencia de Edward la policía llegó a La Femme en un tiempo récord. En realidad, lo úni­co que se podía hacer era poner la denuncia. El atracador no había destrozado la tienda, había roba­do solo cien dólares y no había herido a Bella. Además, llevaba guantes de cuero, lo cual significa­ba que no había dejado ninguna huella dactilar, y no se había quitado el casco, así que reconocerlo era prácticamente imposible.

La policía investigaría y haría preguntas en los alrededores de la tienda, pero la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera visto algo o hubiera memorizado la matrícula de la moto era casi nula. Así que, probablemente, el asunto terminaría con un expediente incompleto.

Cuando la policía se fue, Bella tomó su bolso y los dos salieron de la tienda.

-Nos vemos en casa.- Edward la miró fijamente.

-Prefiero que no conduzcas.

-¿Por qué?

-Hazme caso.

-Estoy bien -insistió ella. En realidad lo estaba. Solo tenía la ligera sospecha de que aquel robo ha­bía sido un acto premeditado con un objetivo.

Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente de­cidida, y también percibió que había algo más, pero no intentaría averiguarlo hasta más tarde. En ese momento, lo único que quería era alejarla de allí.

Tenía que hacer unas cuantas llamadas para con­tratar un servicio de seguridad. Mientras la seguía hacia casa, llamó desde el coche con el móvil, y se sintió satisfecho al saber que sus instrucciones se llevarían a cabo al día siguiente.

Llegaron al garaje casi al mismo tiempo, y Edward la condujo directamente a la habitación, abrió el grifo del baño y empezó a desabrocharle la chaque­ta.

-Puedo quitarme la ropa yo sola.

-Ya lo sé -dijo mientras le bajaba la cremallera de la falda.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a la cena.

-No me importa.

La falda cayó al suelo, y después el resto de la ropa. Le desabrochó el sujetador y le acarició los pechos. Su cuerpo respondió al instante y la intensa sensación que le produjeron sus caricias le removió el alma. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar donde él quisiera. Sin decir una palabra, él se quitó la ropa y ella lo miró muy excitada.

Cuando vio el arañazo que tenía en el muslo, la mirada se le llenó de furia.

-Se me resbalaron las tijeras cuando me estaba desatando las piernas.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Te tocó?

-No de la forma que tú imaginas -solo de pen­sarlo, le daban escalofríos.

Fueron al cuarto de baño y se metieron en la ba­ñera.

La acarició con las manos llenas de jabón, y le besó delicadamente los hombros y el cuello. Aquel baño fue algo increíblemente sensual. Era sublime dejar descansar su cuerpo contra el de él. Cerrar los ojos y sentirlo. Notó que le cepillaba el pelo con sua­vidad, y le dio las gracias en un murmullo. Después le dio un masaje en los hombros y deshizo la tensión de sus músculos, y le giró la cabeza para besarla.

Había muy poco deseo en aquel beso... Era tan dulce que casi la hizo llorar.

Bella se apretó más contra él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Necesitaba que la confortara y notar su calidez.

Ese hombre no iba a quererla, pero por el mo­mento lo que tenía le resultaba suficiente. Desear algo más era una tontería que no podía permitirse.

Sonrió mientras se levantaba y le preguntaba:

-¿Ya se te ha olvidado que tenemos que ir a la exposición de Jane?

-Voy a llamar por teléfono para decir que no va­mos.

Bella le puso el dedo índice en los labios.

-Me gustaría ir.

-¿Vas a contarme por qué? -Era demasiado listo.

-Podría estar equivocada.

-¿Y si no lo estás?

Empezó a secarse y Edward la imitó.

-Tengo que enfrentarme a ello.

«Por supuesto que lo harás, pero yo voy a ayu­darte» pensó él mientras la seguía hacia la habita­ción y comenzaban a vestirse.

Al día siguiente habría cámaras de seguridad en la tienda. También instalarían un botón que avisaba directamente a una empresa de seguridad en caso de emergencia. Además habría un guardia desde la hora de abrir hasta la de cerrar.

Por otra parte, había planeado llevar a cabo una investigación. Si alguien quería asustarla o algo peor, se lo haría pagar bien caro.

Independientemente de que ella estuviese de acuerdo o no.

Llegaron a la galería un poco después de las ocho, y Bella tomó una copa de champán que le ofreció un camarero.

Solo las personas más selectas de su círculo so­cial habían sido invitadas al evento. Las mujeres vestían elegantes vestidos y lucían joyas impresio­nantes que hacían necesaria la presencia de guar­dias de seguridad.

Se había asegurado de que el golpe de la mejilla no se notase disimulándolo con el maquillaje. Había elegido un vestido azul que realzaba su tono de piel y marcaba su esbelta figura, y para conseguir una imagen sofisticada, se había recogido el pelo en un moño y no se había puesto ninguna joya, tan solo un precioso broche.

Los dos pasearon mirando las esculturas. Una de ellas mereció la especial atención de Bella, y Edward tomó nota. Era una pieza de bronce de unos cincuenta centímetros, colocada entre unos espejos para poder apreciar todos y cada uno de sus ángu­los.

- Es extraordinaria -dijo simplemente. Podría colocarla en la tienda, sobre un pedestal de mármol al lado del mostrador, para que llamase la atención.

Buscó el precio en el catálogo. Quizás no fuera tan buena idea. Necesitaría incrementar el seguro de la boutique solo para cubrir el valor de la pieza.

-Edward, Bella. Qué agradable volveros a ver. -Bella se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Rosalie Hale.

-Rosalie -la saludó Edward encantador-, ¿me per­donáis unos minutos?

Se alejó para saludar a otros invitados.

-Tiene algo especial, ¿verdad? -le comentó Rosalie a Bella.

-Sí, algo especial -contestó Bella.

-Hacéis muy buena pareja.

-Se lo diré a Edward de tu parte.

-Estoy organizando otra fiesta para el mes que viene. Ya te mandaré las invitaciones.

-Vas a invitar también a Renee, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, querida.

-Gracias.

-Bien, ¿me perdonas?

Cuando se quedó sola, le dirigió a la escultura una mirada de resignación y continuó observando las demás obras. Unos instantes más tarde, miró instintivamente hacia el otro lado de la galería, y allí, vestida de un llamativo color rojo, estaba Tanya.

Si se sorprendió de verla, lo disimuló a la perfección. Bella levantó la copa a modo de saludo, y vio cómo se dirigía hacia ella.

-No esperaba verte esta noche.

Como saludo, aquello carecía de gentileza.

-¿Por qué, Tanya?

-¿Qué tal París?

-Romántico, a pesar del cielo gris, el frío y la lluvia.

-La ciudad de los amantes.

-Sí.

Tanya tomó un poco de champán y siguió el borde de la copa con el dedo.

-No te enamores de él, querida. -Sonrió fríamente y añadió:

-Es fatal.

Bella vio que Edward se acercaba un segundo antes de que Tanya se volviera y le dirigiera una mirada asesina.

-Estábamos hablando de ti -dijo Bella. Edward notó la tensión que había en el ambiente y le puso una mano en la cintura.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?

-A Tanya le gustaría tomar otra copa de cham­pán.

-¿Te importa, querido?

-Voy a llamar a un camarero -levantó una mano e hizo una seña, y a los pocos segundos, se acercó un camarero con una bandeja de bebidas.

-Aguafiestas -murmuró Bella en voz baja, y sintió que él le apretaba los dedos en la cintura.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Santo Cielo -se burló Tanya-, ¿tan pronto?

-Está planeando una escena de seducción, ¿ver­dad, querido? -repitió la expresión de cariño cinicamente, cosa que a Tanya no le pasó desapercibi­da. Por un momento, le brillaron los ojos con furia, pero rápidamente se dominó y dijo:

-En ese caso, que os divirtáis, queridos. Seguro que volveremos a vernos muy pronto.

Bella vio cómo Tanya se alejaba y empezó a sentir un dolor de cabeza que la hizo sentirse dé­bil.

-Nos hemos quedado demasiado tiempo –dijo Edward, que se había dado cuenta, y la dirigió hacia la puerta sin que ella protestase.

Apoyó la espalda y la cabeza en el respaldo del coche y cerró los ojos. En un cuarto de hora estaban entrando en la habitación, y empezó a desvestirse consciente de que él la observaba mientras se quita­ba la corbata y la chaqueta.

-¿Te importaría contarme qué es lo que está pa­sando?

-No -le contestó simplemente. Entró en el cuar­to de baño, se desmaquilló y se puso su camiseta de dormir.

Cuando salió, él la ofreció un vaso de agua y dos pastillas.

-Tómate esto y acuéstate.

Se sentía como si la cabeza no perteneciese a su cuerpo. Se tragó las dos pastillas y se metió entre las sábanas. La última cosa que recordaba fue que Edward apagaba la luz y ella se perdía en la oscuridad de la habitación y sentía el alivio del sueño.

Desayunaron en la terraza, y ante la insistencia de Edward, llamó a su madre y le contó todo lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. Renee se quedó muy impresionada, y Bella tuvo que tranquilizarla y asegurarle que estaba bien.

-Por supuesto que voy a ir a trabajar -le dijo an­tes de colgar el auricular.

-He contratado una empresa para que instale un sistema de seguridad en la tienda -la informó Edward mientras ella se servía zumo de naranja.

La jarra se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya lo has oído.

-No es necesario...

-Ya he tomado la decisión, Bella. No hay discusión posible. .

-¡Y un cuerno que no la hay!

-Los técnicos van a ir a instalarlo hoy por la ma­ñana. No os molestarán mucho.

Tenía ganas de estampar un pie contra el suelo por la frustración que sentía ante su prepotencia.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Renee en cuanto lle­gó a La Femme.

-Estoy perfectamente -le confirmó. Se sentía como una niña a la que sus padres prestaban toda la atención del mundo, salvo por el hecho de que la atención de Edward no podía decirse que fuera paternal.

-Han llegado unos cuantos faxes, cariño. Uno de París para confirmar nuestro pedido, y otro de un proveedor diciendo que uno de los encargos se va a retrasar.

-De acuerdo. Dame un minuto para mirar el co­rreo electrónico.

-Acabo de hacer café.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta y Bella abrió a un hombre que le dio su tarjeta de visita. Era uno de los técnicos de la empresa de seguridad. Nada más empezar su trabajo entró también un jo­ven que le presentó sus credenciales e insistió en que había sido contratada por Edward Cullen como guardia de seguridad.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -dijo Bella muy en­fadada, mientras iba hacia el teléfono para llamar a Edward.

Él escuchó con calma todas sus protestas, y le contestó:

-Jasper se queda. No hay más que hablar.

-¡No necesito un maldito guardaespaldas!

-Pues te aguantas, Bella.

-Hablaremos de esto cuando llegue a casa.

-Como quieras.

Le dio la sensación de que podían hablar de ello cuanto quisiera, pero el resultado sería el mismo, y lo maldijo otra vez cuando colgó.

-Sé usar el programa que utilizan, y estoy fami­liarizado con las técnicas de venta. Podría actuar como vendedor, y en esta situación, creo que es lo más aconsejable -le recomendó Jasper.

No había más de qué hablar, pensó Bella, y vio cómo uno de los técnicos conectaba la alarma.

Iba a ser un día horrible!

No solo instalaron la alarma, sino también cá­maras de seguridad dentro y fuera de la boutique. La tienda se había convertido en un lugar mucho más seguro que un banco, le dijo a su madre.

-Cariño, Edward quiere lo mejor para ti. Lo de ayer fue mala suerte, pero pudo haber sido mucho peor.

Maldita sea, ella ya sabía todo aquello. Y en me­dio de toda la furia que sentía, estaba agradecida, aunque eso no evitó que nada más entrar en casa lo atacara verbalmente.

Estaba en el despacho, mirando cifras en el or­denador. Levantó la vista de la pantalla y le prestó toda su atención.

-¿Por qué no me lo consultaste? -le preguntó sin ningún preámbulo.

¿Se había dado cuenta de lo preciosa que estaba cuando se enfadaba? No dejó traslucir lo divertido que le parecía aquello.

-Es un hecho consumado -le contestó, mientras ella intentaba controlar su indignación.

-Está bien -dijo mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia él-. Acepto lo de la alarma, incluso lo de las cámaras -apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se incli­nó hacia delante-. ¡Pero lo de Jasper! De verdad, Edward, lo de Jasper es una exageración.

-Es uno de mis empleados, soy yo quien le paga -cruzó su mirada con la de Bella-. Fin de la dis­cusión.

Bella tomó la primera cosa que encontró en la mesa y se la tiró, viendo con fascinación cómo la atrapaba en el aire y la volvía a colocar en su sitio sin ningún problema.

Se levantó y anduvo hacia ella.

-¿Es que quieres probar algo?

-Sí. Aunque solo sea por una vez, me gustaría saber que hay algo sobre lo que no tienes el control.

Él le sujetó la barbilla. Se preguntó cuándo el deseo y la lujuria se habían convertido en amor. No podía señalar el momento exacto, pero había ocurri­do.

-Ya lo has conseguido. La otra noche, cuando supe que alguien te había herido, y me imaginé cuánto daño podría haberte hecho.

¿Qué estaba intentando decirle? ¿Que le impor­taba? Aquel pensamiento la conmovió.

Durante unos segundos eternos no pudo apartar la vista de su cara y se quedó inmóvil. Había algo indescifrable en aquellos ojos verdes.

-Lo siento.

Él sonrió, y trazó el contorno de sus labios con el pulgar.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que lo sientes.- Dejó caer la mano y le señaló una caja que había debajo de la ventana.

-Ábrela.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Fue hacia la caja y la abrió.

Estaba muy bien empaquetada, y al principio no supo qué era. Cuando deshizo el embalaje, vio unos paneles de espejo.

La escultura que la había fascinado en la galería.

-¿La has comprado? -le preguntó con increduli­dad.

-Me pareció que quedaría muy bien en la tienda.

Bella la envolvió otra vez y se volvió para mirarlo. No sabía si reír o llorar.

-Te estoy muy agradecida.

-Ya me ocuparé de que me des las gracias.

Estaba bromeando, y ella lo sabía. Pero aun así esperó ansiosa a que llegara la noche mientras ce­naban, trabajaba un poco con el ordenador y se du­chaba.

Esa noche fue ella quien lo buscó, y él disfrutó de sus caricias increíblemente. Pero después él mar­có su ritmo y los condujo hacia un climax que los dejó exhaustos y bañados en el calor de la volup­tuosidad.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ganar? -le pregun­tó casi sin respiración.

-Porque puedo -le contestó él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hello chicas!! Ya mantenme! ya se que les dije que actualizaria el viernes! pero en serio se me pasaba!! -.-!! Las vacaciones fueron muy bien! playita! wiii! Que tal ustedes? como estan?_

_Bueno este cap fue un poco caotico! pero se imaginaran quien mando al señor ladron no? Y pues si, Bella es tonta no se da cuenta q Edward esta requete enamorado de ella!! -.-, bueno en el prox cap una sorpresa mis señoritas!! _

_Aqui las dejo, que esten bien! les mano besos! Cuidense._

_xoxoxoxoxox_

_P.D: solo quedan 3 cap! T.T pero no se preocupen que vengo con otra adaptacion! la historia se llama "Dos mundos"_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa Meyer y esta historia de Helen Bianchin**_

Capítulo 11

-Cariño estás muy pálida -le dijo Renee con preocupación unos días más tarde-. ¿No será que estás enferma?

-No creo. Estoy un poco cansada, nada más.

-Quizás estés trabajando demasiado. -Miró con ironía a su madre.

-No más de lo normal -no podía contarle que Edward la despertaba por las noches muy a menudo.

-A lo mejor estás embarazada.- Bella reflexionó sobre las fechas, y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo dudo.

Aun así, fue a la farmacia, compró un test de embarazo y se quedó encogida en el lavabo cuando hizo la prueba y dio positivo.

¿Cómo podía estar embarazada? Aquella era una pregunta estúpida. El médico se lo confirmó.

-Está de ocho semanas.

-No puede ser.

-Sí, lo está.

-Pero tuve el período la semana pasada.

-¿No notó nada extraño?

Arrugó la frente. Había manchado muy poco, y se lo contó al doctor.

Entonces escuchó asombrada la explicación. Después, el médico le mandó unos análisis de san­gre, y salió de la consulta con una tarjeta en la que le habían anotado la próxima cita.

Dios Santo. Un niño. Su niño.

Iba asimilando la noticia mientras se sentaba en el coche y volvía a la boutique.

No podía ocultárselo a su madre. Ella tenía dere­cho a saberlo.

Y también Edward.

-Estás embarazada -dedujo Renee en cuanto Bella entró en la tienda-. Oh, cariño, qué noticia tan maravillosa -continuó entusiasmada, y abrazó cariñosamente a su hija.

Debería estar exultante de alegría por haber cumplido la primera parte del trato. ¿Por qué no lo estaba?

Porque eso significaba que, a partir de aquel día, había una fecha límite para que su matrimonio ter­minara.

-¿No vas a llamar a Edward para decírselo? -le preguntó Renee al ver que estaba indecisa.

-No, voy a esperar hasta esta noche.

En circunstancias normales, habría reservado mesa en su restaurante favorito y le habría dado la noticia con velas y una copa de vino. Sin embargo, en aquella situación estuvo toda la cena pensando las palabras adecuadas, y al final se rindió y apartó el plato con desgana.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-No mucha.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

Nunca iba a ser el momento oportuno.

-He estado en el médico hoy. Estoy embarazada. -Una intensa emoción se le reflejó en los ojos, pero se las arregló para dominarse.

-¿Cuándo nacerá?

Lo habían concebido durante los primeros diez días de su matrimonio.

-A mediados de julio.

Esbozó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

-Ya he cumplido la primera parte.- Él se quedó en silencio unos instantes. La mira­ba fijamente.

-¿Qué tal estás?

Oh, Dios mío. ¿Cómo le contestaba a eso? Pen­só en utilizar la ironía, pero no se atrevió.

-Muy bien.

-Por supuesto, te pondrás en manos de un gine­cólogo, y reducirás las horas de trabajo.

-No.

Él ni siquiera se movió. La miró con una frial­dad que hizo que se estremeciera.

-¿No?

-Soy joven y estoy sana -razonó Bella-. Si el médico de cabecera decide que me tiene que tratar un ginecólogo, entonces lo haré -hizo una pausa para tomar aire-. Y respecto a la tienda... Tengo la intención de seguir trabajando hasta las últimas se­manas -le dirigió una mirada iracunda-. Estamos hablando de mi cuerpo y de mi hijo. Al menos du­rante el embarazo somos inseparables -se levantó, porque en ese momento necesitaba alejarse de él.

Antes de que hubiese dado un solo paso, Edward la tomó de la mano.

-Deja que me marche -se lo estaba pidiendo desde el fondo del corazón, pero no le hizo caso y la acercó a él.

-Es tu cuerpo y es mi semilla -dijo Edward con suavidad. Le puso la mano a Bella sobre el vien­tre-, nuestro hijo.

¿Cómo podía decir eso? El niño era un ser vivo al que llevaría en sus entrañas otros siete meses, lo alimentaría y querría durante su infancia, pero solo podría compartir una corta temporada de su vida.

Parecía una locura, pero ya estaba anticipando el momento en que tendría que separarse de un niño que todavía no había nacido.

Y Edward... ¿Cómo iba a poder soportar que se ale­jase de ella y verlo casarse de nuevo?

Y lo que era aún peor, ¿cómo podría vivir sin él?

Darse cuenta de todo aquello la destrozó. No po­día haberse enamorado de él. ¡Demonios, el amor no entraba en el trato!

Debían de ser las hormonas las que estaban cau­sando estragos en sus emociones, intentó racionali­zar una parte de su cerebro mientras la otra lloraba.

-Voy a cancelar el compromiso de esta noche.

Oyó aquellas palabras y sintió una punzada en el estómago.

Era la noche de apertura de la temporada de tea­tro, y habían sido invitados al estreno de la obra de un importante dramaturgo australiano. ¿Cómo po­día haberse olvidado?

La idea de arreglarse y encontrarse con el resto de los invitados no la entusiasmaba. Sin embargo, era un acto social muy prestigioso, y su ausencia sería comentada.

-¿Por qué? El embarazo no me ha convertido en una flor delicada.

La pensativa y cálida sonrisa de Edward casi la de­rritió. Le temblaron un poco los labios cuando él la besó suavemente en la frente.

-Nunca pensé tal cosa.

Entraron en el auditorio diez minutos antes de que empezara el primer acto. Todas las entradas se habían terminado hacía varios días, y se decía que asistirían varios mecenas muy conocidos.

-Edward, Bella. Esperaba encontraros aquí.

Oh, Dios. Tanya. Bella tuvo que reconocer que estaba impresionante con un vestido de seda color marfil. No conocía a su acompañante, e inten­tó alejar la idea de que ella lo habría contratado para que fuese con ella aquella noche.

-Creo que estamos sentados juntos.

Bella se preguntó cómo habría conseguido manipular la situación. Por suerte, sonó el aviso de que la obra iba a empezar y se salvó de mantener una conversación de cortesía.

Por supuesto, Tanya se las arregló para sentarse a la derecha de Edward, y Bella tuvo pensamientos asesinos mientras ocupaba el sitio libre a su izquierda.

Edward le tomó la mano y ni siquiera pestañeó cuando ella le clavó las uñas en la palma. Bella intentó que la soltara, pero él no lo hizo, así que se concentró en la obra y en los actores. Iba a haber tres actos y dos descansos. Durante el primero de ellos, se excusó y fue al cuarto de baño.

Cuando salió, vio a Tanya conversando con Edward, aunque para ser justos era ella la que ha­blaba todo el rato.

Bella se reunió con ellos, y se le abrieron mucho los ojos cuando Edward volvió a tomarle la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-¿A qué estás jugando? -le preguntó en voz baja cuando volvían a sus asientos.

-A dar confianza.

-¿A mí, o a ti mismo?

El segundo acto la mantuvo absorta durante casi todo el tiempo. Era consciente de que Tanya po­día estar maquinando algo, pero por orgullo renun­ció a vigilar si había puesto las uñas sobre alguna parte de la anatomía de Edward.

Durante el segundo intermedio, tuvo la necesi­dad de ir otra vez al servicio, y se preguntó si aque­lla era la maldición de las mujeres embarazadas. ¡Tendría que comprarse un libro y enterarse de todo!

No había mucha cola, y cuando salió, se encon­tró a Tanya haciendo como que se retocaba el ma­quillaje delante del espejo.

Debía de haber algún motivo por el cual ella estaba allí.

¿Para qué iba a perder el tiempo?

-Seguro que no estás aquí por una coincidencia -le preguntó.

-Sería una pena que La Femme sufriera unos cuantos contratiempos.

-¿Me estás amenazando,Tanya? -Bella se tomó unos segundos para pintarse los labios, cerró la barra de labios y la guardó en el bolso-. Si es así, me aseguraré de que seas la primera a la que inves­tigue la policía. Te recuerdo que el dueño de La Femme es Edward, y tiene muchos contactos.

-Querida, no sé de qué estás hablando.

-¿No? .

Tanya la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Estás un poco pálida. ¿No te sientes bien?

-No me he sentido mejor en toda mi vida.

-No estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

-En realidad, sí.

El rostro de Tanya reflejó muchas emociones diferentes, ninguna de las cuales parecía recomen­dable.

-Zorra.

-No es la manera más agradable de felicitarme -se abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para escaparse.

Edward estaba esperándola, y sintió alivio cuando oyó el aviso para volver a los asientos.

-Has tardado un poco.

-El cuarto de baño está muy concurrido.

Las luces se apagaron, la orquesta empezó a to­car, y empezó el tercer acto.

Llegaron tarde a casa, y Bella bostezó mien­tras subían las escaleras. En cuanto llegaron a la ha­bitación, se quitó el elegante vestido de noche, se desmaquilló y se metió en la cama.

-¿Estás cansada? -le preguntó Edward mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo.

Murmuró un sí. Él le besó la frente y se durmie­ron.

Amaneció un día precioso, con un cielo muy azul. Bella iba conduciendo hacia Toorak Roal mientras pensaba en que tenía que llamar a uno de los proveedores. Acababa de salir un nuevo modelo de braguitas y sujetador que se estaba poniendo muy de moda, y quería aumentar el pedido que ya había hecho.

De repente, vio algo como un relámpago azul, oyó el horripilante sonido de un choque y se sintió impulsada con fuerza hacia delante.

Ocurrió todo tan inesperadamente que no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de pensar, ni por supuesto de prepararse para el golpe. Aunque debió de apretar instintivamente el freno, durante los siguientes se­gundos el coche se descontroló y se detuvo a pocos milímetros de uno de los enormes árboles de la ace­ra.

Se quedó sentada temblando unos instantes, y entonces se dio cuenta de todo. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche.

Estaba preocupada por el otro conductor y que­ría saber lo que le había ocurrido a su coche para dar parte al seguro, y también llamar a la policía...

-¿Está usted bien?

Bella oyó una voz masculina y después otra con la misma pregunta, y miró a su alrededor bus­cando el otro coche.

-Ha causado el choque y ha huido. Desgraciado -dijo alguien.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Me lo está diciendo en serio?

-Debería sentarse, señora.

«¿Antes de desmayarme? Dios, no soy tan frágil como para eso», quiso asegurarse a sí misma, pero el shock la había dejado sin habla.

-Voy a llamar a la policía.

-Y a la ambulancia.

-No necesito ninguna ambulancia -protestó Bella, y sacó el móvil de su bolso. Llamaría a Renee y le explicaría que iba a llegar tarde.

-Quédate exactamente donde estás -le dijo su madre después de preguntarle si estaba herida-. No me importa en absoluto que el coche funcione o no. No te muevas de ahí.

-Estoy... -quiso decirle a su madre, pero ya ha­bía colgado.

El coche solo tenía un golpe en el parachoques. La policía llegó segundos antes que Edward, y Bella cerró los ojos durante un momento. Un ángel, pensó cuando lo vio bajarse del co­che y apartar a alguien.

Se acercó sin preocuparse de que un policía lo hubiera mirado ceñudo al oír el frenazo que había dado. Si lo iban a amonestar, ya se encargaría de ello más tarde.

En aquel momento su única preocupación era Bella. Dios Santo, si le hubiese ocurrido algo... Cerró los ojos para no ver su cara de angustia.

Tocarla lo ayudó a tranquilizarse. No le importó en absoluto que lo vieran tomarle la cara con ambas manos y besarla.

La confianza siguió aumentando cuando sintió su respuesta y cuando ella intentó que la soltara. No le sirvió de nada, porque él la agarró más fuerte.

-¿Es imprescindible que lo hagas? -le preguntó Bella en un susurro de protesta.

Tenía los ojos increíblemente oscuros, y mien­tras la miraba parecía que sus rasgos estaban escul­pidos en piedra. La tensión que lo había estado matando desde que Renee le había dado la noticia em­pezó a desaparecer.

-Sí.

Ella atisbo algo que no se atrevió a definir. Duran­te un segundo se le paró el corazón y la realidad de su alrededor desapareció mientras se miraban fijamente.

El mundo se había parado.

-Señora, necesito algunos detalles.

Y el hechizo se rompió. Se volvió y vio a un po­licía que estaba a su lado, y oyó los murmullos de la gente y el sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia a lo lejos.

-No necesito una ambulancia -insistió, pero na­die le hizo ningún caso.

El equipo de la ambulancia le hizo muchísimas preguntas, y Edward les dijo que él se encargaría de que fuese al hospital. Bella protestó cuando él recogió su maletín, cerró su coche y la llevó hasta el volvo.

-Llévame a trabajar.

Edward arrancó el coche y salió de allí. Era cons­ciente de que solo tenía cinco minutos antes de que se diera cuenta de que no iban a la tienda.

Cuando reaccionó justo como él esperaba, le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-Cállate.

Pero si pensaba que aquel gesto dulce iba a apla­carla, estaba muy equivocado.

-¡No me pasa nada! -Él le sonrió.

-Ten confianza en mí.

Edward dejó escapar un gran suspiro de resig­nación.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Ya casi hemos llegado.

Iban a un hospital privado en el que todo estaba dispuesto para ingresarla en una suite.

-Esto es una ridiculez -murmuró cuando una en­fermera le dijo que se desnudara y se metiera en la cama, y salió de la habitación. Le lanzó a Edward una mirada asesina e inspeccionó el camisón de algodón del hospital. ¿Cómo se ataba aquello, hacia atrás o ha­cia adelante? ¡Demonios, ni siquiera debería estar allí!

-Déjame que te ayude.

Le desabrochó la chaqueta, se la quitó y la dejó sobre una silla.

-Puedo yo sola.

No le hizo caso, y ella le apartó las manos cuan­do iba a bajarle la cremallera de la falda.

-Me estás estorbando, Edward, vete.

-De ninguna manera.

Se había quedado en braguitas y sujetador cuan­do entró la enfermera, y Bella le preguntó:

-¿Me quedo con la ropa interior?

-Tiene que quitárselo todo -le respondió la en­fermera muy antipática, y señaló el camisón.

-Se ata para atrás.

Y salió de la habitación.

-¡Qué encantadora! -comentó Bella mientras cumplía sus órdenes.

Le hicieron un montón de pruebas y preguntas, y finalmente un ginecólogo la informó.

-El niño está perfectamente.

-¿Entonces puedo irme a casa?

-Mañana. Esta noche se quedará en observa­ción.

-¿Es necesario?

-Es una precaución -le dijo el ginecólogo para tranquilizarla, y sonriendo amablemente se fue con la enfermera pisándole los talones.

-Creo que quiero estar sola -dijo Bella con calma. La presencia de Edward inundaba la habita­ción-. ¿Te importaría marcharte, por favor?

Edward estaba pensando en todas las preguntas que necesitaba hacerle. Quería respuestas.

Se acercó a la cama, resistió el impulso de abra­zarla y se contentó con darle un beso que lo dejó anhelante.

-Volveré más tarde.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y en cuanto él sa­lió de la habitación, se volvió, dejó descansar la ca­beza en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Alguien había chocado con ella y había huido. Aquello demostraba que había sido algo deliberado. ¿Estaría Tanya detrás de todo? ¿Se habría conver­tido su obsesión en paranoia al saber que estaba embarazada?

Y si todo aquello era verdad, ¿habría forma de probarlo?

Una enfermera le llevó la comida, su madre la llamó y recibió de la floristería un ramo de flores con una tarjeta firmada por Edward. El resto del tiem­po lo pasó mirando revistas y después se quedó dor­mida.

Renee la visitó de camino a casa, y le llevó un precioso conjunto de camisón y bata con unas zapa­tillas de satén.

-Para ti -le dijo, disimulando la preocupación con una cariñosa sonrisa-. Un camisón de hospital no es precisamente favorecedor.

Le dio una conversación ligera, absteniéndose de mencionar que le había contado a Edward todos los incidentes sospechosos y lo que ella pensaba, y se marchó justo en el momento en que llevaban la cena.

Bella se acababa de arreglar un poco cuando llegó Edward, y no se resistió al apasionado beso que le dio. La acercó a su cuerpo y mordisqueó sus la­bios con delicadeza.

-¿Has cenado? -era una pregunta prosaica que no tenía que nada que ver con lo que quería pregun­tarle en realidad.

-Después -la tomó en brazos, se la llevó a una silla y la sentó sobre su regazo.

-¿Has tenido un día muy ocupado?

-Sí.

Se había puesto a hacer llamadas y a relacionar hechos, y había concertado una cita con Tanya, que lo había intentado todo con astucia y lágrimas y finalmente le había confesado que estaba enamora­da de él. Él la había respondido con una advertencia helada, y la había aconsejado abandonar la ciudad en veinticuatro horas o de lo contrario tendría que enfrentarse a la ley.

Era delicioso descansar en sus brazos,-pensó Bella. Notaba su calor y olía el aroma de su piel, y se sentía segura.

Quizás fuera que el shock estaba dejándose no­tar en ese momento, pero estaba cansada y pasar la noche en el hospital ya no le resultaba una idea tan desagradable como antes.

xoxox _besos _


	12. Chapter 12

**_Los personajes no me pertencen y la historia tampoco la historia_**

Capítulo 12

-Tenemos que hablar. Estaban sentados en la terraza, mirando el jardín.

-Solo tengo una pregunta -Edward hablaba con voz tranquila-, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí?- Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Tenía que enfrentarme a ello yo sola. ¿Qué que­rías que hiciera? ¿Ir corriendo hacia ti gimoteando como un bebé cada vez que me encontraba con Tanya? ¿Cómo podía saber que era tan peligrosa?

-Si me hubieras contado lo que hacía para cau­sarte problemas, su primer intento habría sido el úl­timo, y no habrías sufrido por su culpa.

Le acarició el pelo y la nuca.

-Quería lo que yo tengo. Te quería a ti. -Edward la besó y ella sintió que se derretía.

-Cuando pienso que...

Ella le cerró los labios con un dedo.

-No ha pasado nada. El bebé y yo estamos per­fectamente. Vas a tener a tu hijo -y a mí se me rom­perá el corazón cuando me tenga que ir, pensó.

Su mirada dejó traslucir una emoción que ella no conocía.

-¿Es que crees que el niño es lo único que me importa? -cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir-. Por Dios.

-Tenemos un contrato...

-Al demonio con el contrato.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De ti.

Ella no lo entendía. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pen­sar que él pudiera estar diciéndole...

-No te imaginas por el infierno que pasé cuando Renee me llamó para decirme que habías tenido un accidente. Si te perdiera... -no pudo terminar la frase.

Bella era incapaz de articular palabra.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? Solo pronunció dos palabras.

-Te amo.

-Edward...

-Eres lo más importante de mi vida.- ¡Ojalá fuera verdad!

-Me parece que estás aún muy impresionado -le dijo Bella suavemente.

-Tengo algo para ti.

Tomó su maletín y sacó un sobre.

-Léelo.

Bella lo abrió y lo leyó. No necesitaba ningu­na explicación. Aquel documento declaraba nulo el contrato. Estaba firmado por Edward y por su abogado.

-Mira la fecha.

Era la del día anterior al accidente.

-Había planeado dártelo en un momento más apropiado -le explicó Edward, que notó que Bella tenía los ojos húmedos-. No... -gruñó, mientras veía sin poder evitarlo cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

La mejor arma de las mujeres. La abrazó, hizo que apoyara la cabeza en la curva de su cuello y la apretó fuertemente.

-El ginecólogo te ha recomendado unas vaca­ciones.

-¿Vamos a la casa de Gold Coast?

-Si tú quieres...

Ella le rodeó la nuca y fue él quien se soltó en aquella ocasión. Le había dicho que la amaba, pero ella no había pronunciado una sola palabra. Por un momento, había experimentado pánico a que lo re­chazara. El buen sexo no era lo mismo que el amor...

-Me parece que necesito oírte decirlo otra vez.

No había nada artificial en ella. Solo un asombro maravilloso y una dulzura que le llegaron hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Con infinita delicadeza le alzó la barbilla hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

-Te amo.

-Gracias.

-¿Por amarte?

-Por hacerme el más regalo más precioso.- Él sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

-Tu alma y tu corazón -continuó con suavidad-. Te adoraré el resto de mi vida.

Bella sintió cómo le temblaban los labios bajo sus caricias. Estaba muy emocionado.

-Al principio quería odiarte, y durante un tiem­po, creí que de verdad te odiaba. Pero me di cuenta de que la vida sin ti no merecería la pena. Te amo.

Edward se quedó sin palabras y el corazón empezó a latirle muy fuerte. Ella vio cómo su rostro refleja­ba todo el calor, la pasión y el amor que no intentaba disimular. También supo que estaba presencian­do algo que nadie había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo... un sentimiento verdadero que provenía di­rectamente de su corazón.

La abrazó. Necesitaba abrazarla para asegurarse de que estaba viva y era suya.

La llevó en brazos hasta la habitación y la des­nudó con una ternura que casi la hizo llorar. Se qui­tó la ropa mientras ella lo observaba.

Se metieron en la cama y le acarició la espalda, las nalgas y los muslos, deteniéndose en la cadera y en el ligero abultamiento del vientre, rozándola con delicadeza, como si quisiera proteger al hijo que cre­cía en su vientre. Subió hasta sus pechos y oyó un débil gemido. Bella aguantó la respiración mien­tras él empezaba a explorar su cuerpo con los labios.

Después de un rato, ella comenzó a besarle el pe­cho hasta que llegó a la parte más sensible de su ana­tomía, y él la atrajo hacia sí para juntar sus bocas en un beso apasionado. Edward la abrazó durante toda la noche. Cada vez que ella se movía un poco, la acer­caba a él, porque no podía soportar que se alejara.

Era su mujer y la madre de su hijo. Su vida ente­ra. Solo con pensar que podría haberla perdido...

Bella se levantó con cuidado al amanecer. Se puso un vestido y se quedó de pie al lado de la cama para mirarlo mientras dormía, y no pudo resistir la tentación de hacerle una caricia en la mejilla.

Edward abrió los ojos y rápidamente fue consciente de todo lo que lo rodeaba. La vio y sonrió tan dul­cemente que Bella sintió que se derretía.

-Hola -dijo con voz ronca, y extendió un bra­zo-. Ven aquí.

-Tienes esa expresión... -le dijo ella en broma.

-¿Qué expresión? -la agarró y la atrajo suave­mente hacia la cama.

-Hmm... peligrosa.

Él dejó descansar la cabeza en el pecho de Bella, y ella le enredó los dedos en el pelo, acari­ciándolo pensativamente mientras él le abría el ves­tido con facilidad.

-No me puedo imaginar una forma mejor de despertarse todos los días -dijo mientras le llenaba de besos los hombros y el cuello.

Ella sintió un calor delicioso por todo el cuerpo.

-Puede convertirse en una adicción.

-Por descontado.

Más tarde se levantaron, se ducharon y desayuna­ron en la terraza. Hacía un día espléndido, el sol bri­llaba en el cielo azul y la temperatura era deliciosa.

Todo, pensó Bella con satisfacción, era per­fecto en su vida. Tenía un marido que la adoraba, y ella lo quería con toda su alma. Su hijo estaba cre­ciendo en su vientre sin ningún problema. En muy pocas horas se irían de vacaciones.

Los días en la costa transcurrieron plácidamente. Algunas veces se bañaban en la piscina y otras veces paseaban por la playa, y por la noche hacían el amor.

Era como una luna de miel. Resultaba fácil pen­sar que los meses anteriores no habían existido, y que sus vidas tomaban ahora un rumbo nuevo. Ha­bían creado algo muy especial, y ella lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para conservarlo.

La última noche de vacaciones disfrutaron de una cena tranquila y de un paseo por la orilla del mar a la luz de la luna.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Sí -respondió Bella simplemente, y Edward le rodeó la cintura con fuerza.

La besó apasionadamente. Quería tenerla siem­pre cerca.

-¿Estás anticipándote a esta noche?

-Eres adivina.

-Es parte de mi encanto.

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos al hotel.- Ella dejó escapar una risa.

-¿Vas a estar así de protector durante todo el embarazo?

-Por supuesto.- Entonces se puso seria.

-Pero yo quiero trabajar durante estos meses.

Él había estado esperando a que surgiese aquella cuestión.

-Unas horas al día -le concedió-, preferiblemente por las mañanas y así podrás descansar por las tardes.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Así, tan fácil? ¿De acuerdo?

Le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

-Sí -era todo lo que ella quería. El resto del tiempo tendría que preparar la habitación y la ropa del bebé.

-Qué docilidad.

-Ah -dijo burlonamente-. El amor de un hom­bre puede hacer maravillas con una mujer.

A Edward le brillaron los ojos de emoción.

Bella dejó el tono de broma y le dijo con una sinceridad que lo conmovió:

-Te amo.

-Lo sé, amor mío. Yo tambien

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o--o-

_Hello Hello chicas! pes yo aqui otra vez! Junto a mi novio, el cual me dice pervertida ¬_¬ malo no?? Bueno bueno gracias por los comen, los cuales me hacen muy feliz!! ^_^ !! AH por cierto este el ultimo Cap por si no se habian dado cuenta! solo falta el Epilogo! y bye bye historia!1 pero no se preocupen ya le traigo otra -.-!!_

_ Cuidense! miles de besos y abrazos!!_

_ xoxoxox_

_100% Magia y Love!_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer y la historia de Helen Bianchin!_**

Epílogo

Reneesme Calie Cullen Swan nació por cesárea dos semanas antes de la fecha prevista, después de un parto muy difícil. Su padre estuvo muy nervioso durante todo el tiempo, y su madre pasó todo aquel dolor con resignación.

El llanto del la recién nacida cesó en cuanto su ma­dre lo tuvo en brazos. Entonces bostezó y se quedó dormida.

Bella le hizo notar a Edward que la niña tenía el carácter tranquilo de su madre, aunque físicamente fuera exactamente igual que su padre.

Un padre que la adoraba, pensó Bella mien­tras él sostenía al bebé en el bautizo.

Durante sus tres semanas de vida, se había con­vertido en el centro de sus vidas.

-Creo -dijo Bella mirando dulcemente a la niña- que necesita un hermanito. O una hermanita -vio la cara de sorpresa de Edward-, De lo contrario se va a convertir en una niña mimada. Yo era hija única y siempre quise haber tenido hermanos. ¿Tú no?

-Bella...

Ella no le dejó continuar.

-¿Te imaginas un precioso niñito blanco con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa preciosa?

-No, amor mío. Todavía no. No podría aguantar verte otra vez...

-¿Sufriendo? Las mujeres han dado a luz desde el principio de los tiempos. Además, el ginecólogo ya me ha dicho que voy a necesitar cesáreas en to­dos los partos.

-¿Todos? Vamos a tener una conversación muy larga.

-Ya hablaremos de eso después -dijo Bella, porque tenían que hacerse la foto familiar junto a Renee.

Cuando todos los invitados se marcharon, Edward acostó a la pequeña.

-Ya estamos solos, cariño -dijo Edward abrazándo­la.

-Ha sido un día muy largo -un día precioso, lle­no de alegría y orgullo, de risas y de amor. Pero nada podía compararse con el amor que sentía por aquel hombre.

-Te amo.

Le temblaba la voz de emoción, y a él empezó a latirle el corazón muy rápido cuando deslizó las manos por su cuerpo y la atrajo hacia sí.

Empezó a besarla e hicieron el amor. Al termi­nar, se quedaron enroscados el uno en el otro.

De repente, sonó un grito por el interfono del bebé, que pronto se convirtió en un llanto.

-Voy yo -dijo Edward. Se levantó, se puso una bata y se fue a la habitación del la niña.

Cuando llevaba un buen rato allí,Bella sintió curiosidad y lo siguió.

Edward estaba sentado con Nessie profunda­mente dormida en los brazos.

-Estaba incómoda. La he cambiado.

-Y te ha resultado muy difícil volverla a poner en la cuna.

-Me conoces bien.

-¿Qué dirían todos los altos ejecutivos que tie­nen que negociar contigo si te vieran ahora? -le dijo ella en tono de broma.

-Tendrían envidia, porque soy uno de los hom­bres más afortunados del mundo.

Se levantó con cuidado, dejó a la niña en la cuna y la arropó con ternura. Nessie ni se movió, y entonces apagaron la luz y salieron de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Se tumbaron en la cama y se abrazaron.

-¿De verdad no quieres tener más hijos?

-Solo pienso en ti -le contestó él, y sintió cómo ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Esta es una casa preciosa con un jardín espléndi­do. ¿No te imaginas a tres o cuatro niños correteando por ahí y disfrutando de todas las cosas buenas que podemos darles?

No podía negarle nada. Su vida no había sido completa hasta que ella apareció. Y el amor... Dios Santo, qué maravilla era amar a aquella mujer y sentirse amado por ella.

-Vamos a esperar un año, amor mío. Disfrute­mos de nuestra hija durante un año, y después au­mentaremos la familia.

Ella lo besó en la frente.

-Hmm, me encanta tu forma de comprometerte.

-¿Solo de comprometerme?

-Bueno, se me ocurre otra cosa que se te da bas­tante bien.

-Bastante, ¿eh? Es evidente que necesito mejo­rar mi técnica.

Bella lo besó apasionadamente.

-¿Empezamos ahora?

-Por supuesto -le tomó la cara entre las manos-. Todos los días de mi vida.

-¿Solo los días?

-Descarada. Indudablemente, eres una descara­da.

-Pero me quieres.

La expresión de ironía de su rostro desapareció, y respondió con sinceridad.

-Con todo mi corazón.

-Gracias -respondió ella en un susurro, y se in­clinó para darle un beso que le llegó directamente al alma.

Había una parte de él que siempre sería inaccesi­ble, pero no para Bella. Ella tenía su corazón en las manos, y pensaba cuidarlo como el tesoro más preciado... durante el resto de su vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bueno bueno mis chicas aqui se termina esta historia._

_Pero don't worry que ya les traigo una nueva, que se llama (Tambores por favor) taratata..... "Amor Silencioso" y les va a encantar._

_No me queda mas que darles las gracias por todos los review, favoritos, alertas; eso me hacia muyyy feliz._

_Grax a todas las chicas que recomendaron este humilde fic, a las que casi se suicidan o explotaban -.^ ! y grax a todas aquella que leyeron pero no dejaron review -.- Yo a veces hago lo mismo!_

_ No me queda mas que decirles hasta luego! nos vemos el jueves o viernes..._

_ Se les quiere_

_ xoxoxoxox_

_P.D: En mi perfil esta la direccion de mi Facebook por si quieren dar una vuelta por alli! ^-^_

_ **100% Magia y amor!!**_

**_..._**


End file.
